Crush
by BTRobsession
Summary: Logan has been in love with Kendall since he could remember. He wants to tell Kendall how he feels, but he is scared that Kendall wont feel the same way. will Logan confess his feelings or keep them hidden.
1. If you Only Knew

_{You have my heart...I just don't know how to tell you}_

What do you do when your in love with your best friend, and not sure if they feel the same way. Do you tell that person how you feel and hope for the best or don't say anything and go on wondering what could've been. I've been in love with Kendall Knight since I could remember. There is something about him that drives me crazy. I love how he comes up with ridiculous plans to get us out of a situation. He is in fact the leader of our group. When I'm around him I feel protected and safe. Ever since we were little, Kendall has been their to protect us. Especially me. I was always the one to get picked on the most, but Kendall was always there to protect me. He was like my guardian angel.

Out of all the things I love about him, I would have to say his eyes are my favorite. He has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. every time I look in them I immediately get lost. There is a sparkle in his eyes that I cant describe, but its beautiful. When we accidentally brush against each other, sparks flow through my body. His touches are magical.

I think Kendall is the person I've been searching for. He is the only person that makes me feel special and happy. No other person can do that. But even the person you love can make you sad. There is time when I don't even know why I'm in love with him. He is obviously in love with someone else. Ever since we moved to L.A. to become a band, Kendall has spent all his time with Jo. Now don't get me wrong Jo is a nice girl. But sometimes I wish Kendall and Jo never met and became an item.

I did believe at one point that Kendall possibly had feelings for me. But that was back in Minnesota and we're in L.A. now. Things seem a little different between us. We are still close, but if Kendall did have feelings for me, they didn't exist anymore. He was with Jo and he seemed really happy. Sometimes I wish he knew how I felt about him and that he felt the same way. But that of course was never going to happen. He only thought of me as a friend and nothing more. Even though I cant be with him, I was still going to try and show him that we are meant to be together. Hopefully he can see it too.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock going off. We didn't have to be in at the studio until noon, but I like to get up early to make breakfast. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. After I was showered and dressed I went back in the bedroom. Kendall was still asleep. I felt like waking him up, but it was too early for him and he needed his rest.

I quietly made my way into the kitchen to get breakfast started. I decided to make waffles because I knew the guys would love it. While I was making breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. I really wanted to tell him how I feel about him. But I was afraid. What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way. Or worse. Our friendship becomes awkward then ruined. I didn't want our friendship to end because I have a little crush on Kendall. So that's why he will ever know my secret. But yet there was the slight possibility that he does feel the same way. I need to tell him. I'm just not sure when and how.

I snapped out of it when I heard a door open. I turned around to see Kendall walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Logan" he said sleepily.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I was gonna ask you the same thing"

"I just wanted to make breakfast"

"You didn't have to do that"

"No its fine. I don't mind it" I said turning back to cooking.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No I got it" I said.

"But I want to help" he said walking up to me.

He was at my side now and I couldn't help but shiver when he brushed against me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" I said.

"Because you shivered. Are you cold or something?"

"N-no I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok so what do I do first" he asked.

"Um add the ingredients to the bowl then mix them" I said.

He nodded and began adding everything then mixing it. While he did that I pulled the waffle iron out. I would check on him t make sure he was doing it right, and he was.

"This is easy. I don't know why I never made breakfast before" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Because your lazy "

"I'm not lazy. I just don't want to get up early" he said.

"Then why did you today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like it"

"Well thanks for the help" I said.

He smiled. "Anytime. So now what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"With breakfast"

"Oh right…uh just use this and pour in the batter" I said while handing him a spoon.

He chuckled and poured the mix in the waffle iron.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Anyway now we just have to wait" I said.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I clean up" I said while gathering the dirty dishes.

"Or you could do this"

"Huh?" I said before turning around.

Right as I turned around to face him, he flicked batter on my face.

"Kendall what was that for" I said while wiping it off my face.

"Aw come on Logan lighten up a bit" he said.

"Don't do that ok" I said.

He smiled. "Ok I wont"

I turned back to finish up breakfast, but was tempted to get him back. It could be a way of flirting. While he was cleaning up, I dipped my finger in the remaining batter.

"Hey Kendall"

"Yeah"

"You have something on your face"

He turned around. "Where?"

"Right there" I said as I touched the tip of his nose and getting batter on it.

"Logan I thought we weren't going to do that" he said.

"Well I thought it would be fair to get you back" I said.

"Ok well lets just stop now while its even" he said.

I nodded and began getting plates out. Once the table was set I went to help Kendall.

"What do I do with the rest of the mix" he asked while pointing at the bowl.

"Since there isn't much just throw it away" I said.

"Nah I would rather do this" he said while sticking his hand in the bowl then rubbing the mix all over my face.

"Kendall I thought we called it quits" I said.

"We did. But I couldn't resist" he said.

"Ok fine. Two can play at that game"

"What are you gonna do Logan" he asked playfully.

"You'll see" I said reaching for the bowl.

He tried to get to it before I did, but I was faster. I grabbed the bowl and stuck my whole hand in it, until it was completely covered in the batter.

"Whoa Logan that's too much" he said with his hands up.

"I don't think it is" I said stepping closer to him.

He slowly backed away, but didn't get far. I had him cornered.

"Logan just put the bowl down and we can talk about this" he said.

I chuckled. "I would rather do this"

I spread the batter all over his face and even a little in his hair.. Once he was covered in the mix, I backed away and smiled.

"You are so mean Logan" he said.

"What are you gonna do about it" I asked.

He smirked. "This"

He launched himself at me and I screamed. We landed hard on the kitchen floor. I tired to get up but Kendall had me pinned down. He wiped off some of the batter from his face and spread it over mine.

"You are a cruel person" I said.

He chuckled. "Not as bad as you"

I smiled but didn't say anything. I just stared at him and I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes. He was absolutely beautiful. I wanted so badly to just kiss him. But I knew I couldn't.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh….uh nothing" I said.

"Liar. Your blushing and everything" he said.

"What! No I'm not"

He chuckled. "Yeah you are"

"Why would I be blushing?" I asked.

"Because your embarrassed or…"

"Boys!"

We both looked up to see Mrs. Knight standing in the kitchen with her hands on here hips.

"Oh hi mom" Kendall said.

"Don't hi mom me. What happened in here?" she said.

Kendall quickly got of me and stood. I stood up as well and dusted myself off.

"Well" Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh um I was making breakfast and Kendall was helping me. Then things kinda got carried away" I said.

"Just clean this up" she said before going back into her bedroom.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets just clean up and for real this time."

He nodded and we got to work. Kendall did the dishes while I wiped down the counters.

"Hey Logan"

"Yeah"

"This was fun" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Yeah it was"

"An um by the way. You look adorable with waffle mix on your face" he said.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Well….uh you know….um"

I chuckled and turned back to cleaning. I couldn't help but notice that Kendall was blushing. I don't know if it was because he was embarrassed about what he said or that it was something else. But right now I didn't care why he was blushing. All I cared about was that Kendall thinks I'm adorable. This was turning out to be a good day.


	2. I Wont Say I'm In Love

_{I'm beginning to think that the only way your ever going to love me is if i magically become her}_

"Wow Logan those were tasty waffles" Carlos said while patting his stomach.

I smiled. "Thanks I'm glad you liked them"

"Um why do you and Kendall have waffle mix on your face?" James asked.

"It's a long story" I said.

"It really isn't. Logan and I just had a little fight with the waffle batter" Kendall said.

"Was it fun?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah it was" Kendall said while looking at me.

I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. I quickly stood up so no one could see how red my face was getting. Kendall gathered the rest of the dishes and put them in the sink. James and Carlos decided to play a little dome hockey. While everyone was doing their own thing, I started to do the dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Kendall asked.

"No I got it. Besides I don't want us to get in a bubble fight or something" I said.

He chuckled and scooped up a hand full of bubbles. Then blew them in my face.

"Like that" he said.

"Yeah like that" I said.

He smiled and patted me on the back before going to join Carlos and James. I had the feeling Kendall was flirting with me, but he could just be in a good mood. I couldn't stop thinking about what he told me earlier. He thought I was adorable. That had to mean something right?

When I was done cleaning up I went to join the others. Kendall was trying his best to beat James and Carlos. But two against one isn't fair. I went to his side and joined the game.

"Thanks" Kendall said.

"No problem" I said.

After a few minutes of playing, Carlos and James won the game.

"Whoo!" Carlos yelled as he gave James a high five.

Kendall groaned and I rolled my eyes when James and Carlos started doing their victory dance. Once they were done they turned back to us.

"Aw is someone upset that they lost" James said.

"We didn't lose you guys just cheated" Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall don't be a sore loser" Carlos said.

"Well then don't be a sore winner" Kendall said while getting in Carlos's face.

"Guys can you not do this" I said stepping in between them.

Kendall and Carlos continued to glare at each then finally backed away.

"You guys get so competitive" I said.

"Sorry" Kendall and Carlos said.

"Lets just do something else" James said.

We all decided to play video games, but that didn't go so well either. James and Kendall started arguing over who had the highest score. My head started to hurt after a while from the arguing. Kendall made it worse by messing up James hair and James attacked Kendall. They were both rolling on the floor and screaming. I was glad my phone rang so I could get away. I quickly went into the kitchen.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hi Logan its Kelly. Gustavo wants you guys to come in now"_

"Ok we'll be right there" I said.

The call ended and I put my phone away. I then went into the living room. Kendall and James were still fighting and yelling. I had to scream to get their attention.

"Guys!"

They both stopped and looked up at me.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio now" I said.

"But I need to fix my hair" James said

"No time" I said.

"But I need to look good" he said.

"Sorry James we have to go" I said.

"But…god I hate you Kendall" he said

"Hey its not my fault" Kendall said.

"This is so your fault" James said.

"Guys lets just go" I said.

We left the apartment and climbed into the Big Time Rush Mobile. When we arrived at Rocque Records, we got started right away. We went inside the recording booth and put the headphone on.

"Ok dogs your doing boyfriend first" Gustavo said.

We nodded and the music for boyfriend started. We all sang first before it was Kendall's turn

_Your boy,__ boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone, Yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

I noticed that when Kendall sang his part he would look at me. We all sang the chorus, but Kendall never took his eyes off me.

_Looking for a, looking for a_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend,__I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to beIs your boyfriend, can't fight tha_

_tLet me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your._

After the song ended Kendall and I kept our gaze on each other. I smiled and he quickly looked down. I could see the blush spread across his face and I could tell I was blushing too.

"That was average. Take five then we will do another song" Gustavo said.

We left the recording booth and sat on one of the couches. Kendall sat as far away as he could from me. I was a little hurt by that, but I understood why he did that.

"So…what happened back there?" James asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Well something happened between you and Kendall" James said.

"Yeah you guys turned bright red" Carlos added.

Kendall quickly looked down and played with his hands.

"What are you guys talking about? Nothing happened between us" I said.

"Whatever I know what I saw" James said.

I rolled my eyes. I was glad when our five minutes were up, because it was starting to get awkward. After going over a few more songs and working on harmonies, we had to practice dancing. From time to time Kendall and I would accidentally touch, and he would turn red again. Sometimes I would brush against him on purpose to see his reaction. He would get embarrassed and mess up his move. After a while he kept his distance from me.

I was glad when we were dismissed. I was a little tired and I just wanted to rest. On the way home Kendall didn't even sit up front with me. He sat in the backseat with Carlos and I thought that was weird. When we got to the Palm Woods and up to apartment 2J, I collapsed on the couch. Kendall sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired" he said.

"Why don't you take a nap" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah ok"

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. The silence was nice, but it didn't last long. My eyes shot open when Kendall's phone started ringing. He checked his phone then put it away. He stood up from the couch and stretched.

"Who was that?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer.

"Its Jo. She said to meet her at the pool" Kendall said.

"But I thought you were tired" I said.

"Yeah but this is important. I'll see ya later" he said before leaving the apartment.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I always hated it when Kendall would go hang out with Jo. He never spent that much time with me anymore. Or anyone for that matter. I sometimes I felt like telling him to just spend time with me, but I was afraid to. I was afraid to do anything really. Especially when it came to Kendall. I felt the couch dip and I removed my hands.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

James frowned. "I know your lying. What's bothering you"

"You wouldn't understand" I said.

"Try me"

I sighed. "I…."

"You what?"

"Please James don't tell anyone about this" I said.

"I promise. Now what's up" he said.

"I have a crush on someone" I said.

"Is it the new girl? Because she is hot" he said.

"No this person is already taken"

"Is it Jo?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off.

"Oh my god you like Jo. But Kendall's with her. Dude you cant like her"

"James I don't like her" I said.

"Then who is it?"

"Kendall" I mumbled.

"Who?"

I sighed. "I like Kendall"

"What!" he said standing up from the couch.

"I like Kendall" I repeated.

"How the hell can you like Kendall? I thought you were straight. What about Camille?" James said.

"Camille was just a cover up. I liked Kendall for a while now" I said.

"I cant even….oh my god" he said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. You guys would just hate me for being gay." I said.

James sighed and sat back down. "I don't hate you Logan. I'm just a little shocked."

"But you guys might treat me different now" I said.

James wrapped his arm around me. "I would never treat you different. Your still the same Logan that we all know and love"

I smiled. "Thanks James"

"Don't ever think that we will hate you ok" he said.

"Why would we hate Logan?" Carlos asked as he entered the living room.

James looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Carlos, Logan is gay" James said.

Carlos started laughing. "That's funny. Good one guys"

He stopped laughing when he realized we were serious.

"Wait your not joking?" he asked.

"No I really am" I said.

"But I thought you liked Camille" he said.

I shook my head. "I was just using her as a cover up. I actually like someone else"

"Who is it?"

"I like Kendall" I said.

Carlos's jaw immediately dropped open.

I groaned and stood up from the couch. "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys. You wouldn't understand"

James stood up as well. "Logan we don't hate you ok. Carlos is just shocked"

Carlos finally snapped out of it and walked over to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to act like that"

"Its fine. But you guys are ok with this right?" I said.

"Yeah dude it doesn't bother me at all" James said

"Yeah I'm cool with it" Carlos said.

I smiled. "Thanks guys"

"No problem buddy" Carlos said.

"So does Kendall know you love him?" James asked.

"Love? I never said that I loved him" I said.

"Really Logan. I know you love him. Have you seen the way you act around him or how you get jealous" James said.

"I said I had a crush on him. That's different from love" I said.

"Come on Logan just admit your in love" James said.

"I wont say it" I said.

"Aw our little Logie's in love" Carlos said.

I could feel my face heat up.

"See he's blushing and everything" Carlos said.

"Aw" James said.

"I don't need this" I said turning to walk away from them.

James quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Your not leaving until you admit that your in love with Kendall" James said.

"I wont say it James" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wont say what?" James asked.

"That I'm in love" I said.

"Ha! I got ya" he said.

"No I didn't mean that" I said.

"Lies! Your in love with Kendall" Carlos said.

"Well…I don't know….I mean…" I said.

"Your in love. Your in love" James and Carlos said.

"Fine I admit it. I'm in love with Kendall" I said.

"Aw" James and Carlos said.

"Shut up" I said punching James in the shoulder.

"Now was that so hard" James said.

I sighed. "I guess not"

"So when are you gonna tell Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know"


	3. I Wish You Loved Me

_{For a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone.}_

After a few hours of being stuck in the apartment, we decided to go to Palm Woods Park. When we went through the lobby I could see Kendall with Jo. They were sitting on the lounge chairs and talking. Jo had her hand on his knee and he was smiling. I felt hurt. I should be the one with him not her. I guess James noticed my sad expression because he gently squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

We finally reached the park and I was glad that there wasn't a lot of people. Carlos went off to do god knows what and James went to chase girls. I sat down under a shady tree and started to read. It was nice to just relax and be alone. But I couldn't concentrate on my book. I kept thinking about Kendall. He needed to know how I felt about him. But I was terrified. This was probably one of the scariest things I ever had to do. I didn't want to get rejected or screw up our friendship. But I couldn't keep my feeling hidden inside forever. It was going to come out eventually. I still had a feeling that he might like me back, but he was with Jo. But all today he seemed to be flirting with me. Even James and Carlos saw it.

I sighed in frustration and put my book down. I didn't feel like reading anymore. My mind was somewhere else. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree. Why was telling someone you love them so difficult. It shouldn't have to be. I was making it worse by thinking ahead. I tend to do that a lot. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. I hated not being able to tell him. Kendall and I are best friends and I should be able to tell him anything. But telling him that I was in love with him was both hard and scary.

"Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to see Camille standing in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

She frowned. "I know you well enough that your lying. What's wrong?"

"I'm just going through a lot right now" I said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I sighed. "I guess so"

She sat down next to me. "Ok so what's going on?"

"Ok the first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry" I said.

She gave me a puzzled look. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong"

"Because of what I did to you" I said looking down.

"You mean breaking up with me. Logan its fine. We're still friends" she said.

"I don't think you'll want anything to do with me after I tell you this" I said.

"Logan I don't understand"

I took a deep breath. "Camille, I was using you and I'm sorry"

"Using me? What do you mean?" she asked.

"When we were dating I was actually in love with someone else. So when I found out that you and James kissed, I was happy about it. It gave me a reason to break up with you. I didn't want to keep stringing you along. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you in the first place. I know I should've, but I was scared. I'm very sorry" I said.

She didn't say anything but I knew she was hurt. She bit her lip and tried her best to hold back the tears that were approaching.

I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm so sorry"

"I feel like such an idiot for thinking that you liked me." she said.

"No I do like you just not like that. You are an awesome girl and all, but I'm in love with someone else" I said.

She quickly wiped her eyes but more tears kept falling. I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"I'm really sorry" I said.

"Its ok Logan. I hope you and your new girlfriend are happy."

"Camille…" I started.

"I guess I wasn't the right girl for you..."

"Camille…."

"I was trying to hard and I ended up pushing you away and…"

"Camille I'm gay" I said.

"Y-your what?" she asked.

"I'm gay"

"I'm such an awful person. I turned you gay" she said.

"No you didn't. I was before I met you. I just never told anyone" I said.

"Then why did you go out with me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know" I said.

"So it wasn't me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not the reason we broke up" she said.

" No, I didn't want to keep messing with your feelings thats why i ended it. I'm sorry I did that to you" I said

"Its ok Logan. I understand why you did all that" she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I see why you went out with me. A lot of people do it all the time. But thank you for being honest with me" she said.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked.

She gave me a hug. "Friends it is"

After a few minutes we finally pulled apart.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Who is the person that your in love with?" she asked.

"Oh uh someone" I said.

"Oh come on Logan tell me. I think I deserve to know who it is that stole you from me" she said.

"Please don't tell anyone ok" I said.

She nodded. "I wont"

"I….I like…. Kendall" I said.

She gasped. "Really?"

"Please don't say anything to anyone. Especially him" I said.

"I promise I wont. But I'm so happy for you. You guys would make such a cute couple" she said.

"Wait really?"

"Of course. I've seen the way you look at him. But I guess I never gave it much thought. Are you going to tell him?" she said.

I sighed. "No. I mean I want to….but I'm scared."

She wrapped her arm around me. "Its ok to be scared Logan. Its not easy to tell someone that you have feelings for them"

"Tell me about it"

"Don't worry you'll know when it's the right time" she said.

"But what if I wait to long and then….." I trailed off.

"Logan everything is going to be ok. I know you can do it" she said.

"You really think I can" I said.

"Yes. You can do anything"

I smiled. "Thanks. You really are an awesome girl"

"I know" she said.

"But what about Jo?" I asked.

She frowned. "We'll figure something out. But I bet if you tell Kendall how you feel, he would go with you"

I sighed. "But he loves Jo. I know he does"

"Has it ever occurred to you that he could be going out with her to make you jealous" she said.

"I never really thought about it. But what if he isn't and he really does love her" I said.

"Then I will help you win him" she said.

"Really you would help me" I said.

"Of course. What are friends for"

I smiled. "Thanks Camille. For everything"

"No problem. Now come on lets go find Kendall" she said standing up and offering me her hand.

I took her hand and we went to find Kendall. On our way there we bumped into James and Carlos.

"Hey Camille" James said.

"Hi" she said.

"What are you guys up to?" Carlos asked.

"Logan is gonna tell Kendall how he feels" Camille said.

"I-I am" I said.

"Yes you are. He needs to know" she said.

"I don't think I can. I'm not ready" I said.

"How long have you been in love with Kendall?" Camille asked.

"Um I don't know. I guess a few years" I said.

She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Then your ready"

"You guys really want me to do this?" I asked.

"Yes!" all three of them said.

I sighed. "Ok then I'll do it"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"I cant do this" I said.

"Yes you can Logan" James said.

We were all standing by the entrance to the pool. Kendall was alone and sitting in one of the lounge chairs. I guess Jo was busy filming for her show or something. Even though Kendall was alone I was still scarred to tell him.

"I cant do it" I said.

"Sure you can. I mean how hard can it be. I do it all the time" James said.

"Yeah but your all confident and pretty. I'm none of those things" I said.

"Logan we rehearsed it. You can do this ok" Camille said.

"Yeah don't worry. You got this" Carlos said.

"Yeah I got this" I said.

"Now go tell him" James said while pushing me towards the pool.

I stumbled but quickly caught myself. I turned back to my friends. They all gave me a thumbs up. I slowly made my way towards Kendall.

"I can do this. Its not that hard" I told myself.

But with every step I took, it seemed to get harder to breathe. I finally reached the lounge chair Kendall was sitting in. He had his sunglasses on and I could tell his eyes were closed. I almost felt like turning around and just letting him relax. But my friends were counting on me. Even though it seemed like I was doing this for them. I was really doing it for myself.

"Um Kendall" I squeaked.

He didn't answer me.

"K-Kendall" I said while tapping him on the shoulder.

He took off his sunglasses and sat up.

"Hey Logan. What's up?" he asked.

"Um I need to tell you something" I said.

"Yeah sure"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Kendall's phone ringing.

"Oh hold on" he said.

I nodded. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Hey babe. Uh huh. Yeah I'll see ya later. Ok bye" he said

He put his phone away and turned back to me.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"Oh we're going to a movie later" he said.

"Oh that's cool. Um anyway…." I started.

He sighed. "Jo is just so amazing. I love spending time with her"

"Yeah um…."

"I think I'm in love with her" he said.

"Y-your what?" I asked.

"I love her. She is just the most amazing person I've ever met. I think she is my soul mate" he said.

It felt my heart shattered into a million little pieces. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Um I …..I'm glad you and Jo are happy" I said.

He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks man"

I nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll see you later"

He nodded and went back to relaxing in the lounge chair. I walked back towards the rest of my friends. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I could soon feel them falling down my face.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

Camille was the first to realize I was crying.

"Logan what's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head and ran into the lobby. My friends were running after me, but I reached the elevators before they did. I went up to apartment 2J and into my room. I locked the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. I started sobbing.

I was right Kendall was in love with Jo. He never loved me. I was just his friend and that's all I ever will be. I felt so confident that he liked me too, but he didn't. Jo was the only person that he loved. He said it himself that she was the most amazing person he has ever met. She was his soul mate. I apparently meant nothing to him. Why couldn't see that I was in love with him. Everyone else could see it but him. I wish he loved me.


	4. Feeling Good

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. i will try and update tomorrow. =D**

_{The truest test of love is if you're willing to keep fighting for it}_

"Logan open the door" James said as he pounded on the bedroom door.

"Go away" I said.

"Logan please let us in. we can help you" Camille said.

"You guys have helped enough. I'm done listening to you" I said.

"What why?" James asked.

"Just go away" I said.

"Not until you let us help you" James said.

I groaned and went to unlock the door. I opened the door to see Camille, James and Carlos standing there with worried expressions on their faces.

"Logan what happened?" Camille asked.

I sighed and walked over to the orange couch. I plopped down on it and covered my face with my hands. Camille sat down next to me and placed her hand on my back.

"I feel like an idiot" I said.

"Why? What did Kendall say?" Camille asked.

"He said that he was in love with Jo. She means everything to him" I said.

"I'm sorry buddy" Carlos said.

"What are you gonna do?" James asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll try and forget about him. Crushes don't last forever" I said.

"But love does. Logan you cant give up so easily" Camille said.

"But there is nothing I can do. He doesn't feel the same way. I'm just wasting my time. I feel so stupid for thinking he liked me back" I said.

"Can I hurt him?" James asked.

"No James you cant. He doesn't deserve it" I said.

"Well you don't deserve to be hurting" James said.

"Its fine. I'll get over it eventually" I said

"No Logan James is right, you don't deserve this. We are going to help you get him. You guys belong together" Camille said.

"But I don't want to tell him then he rejects me or something" I said.

"Hmm maybe you two can hang out. Then if it seems like he is flirting with you, then you can tell him how you feel" Camille said.

"But he is always with Jo. How do I get him alone?" I asked.

"I'll take care of it" James said

"James you cant lock her in a supply closet" I said.

"Who said it would be me. It could be bandanna man" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it" Camille said

"Lock her in a supply closet?" I asked.

"What no. I will make sure Jo doesn't get near Kendall. We will go shopping or something." Camille said.

"I like the supply closet better" James mumbled.

"That could work. Then Kendall and I could hang out by the pool or something" I said.

"Wait so we're going with my plan?" James asked excitedly.

"No I meant Camille's plan" I said,

"Oh" James said.

"Are sure this is going to work?" I asked.

It has to. Once you and Kendall are alone, he will feel comfortable enough to tell you how he feels" Camille said.

I took a deep breath. "Lets do this"

"Whoo hoo! We are on another mission" Carlos said.

We all started laughing, but stopped when the front door opened and Kendall walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just leaving. I'll see you guys later" Camille said before leaving the apartment.

"And we are going to watch TV. Wanna join us?" James asked.

"Nah I'm good" Kendall said before going to our shared room.

Once the bedroom door closed James turned to face me.

"Now's your chance. Go ask him to hang out with you tomorrow" James said.

"T-tomorrow. isn't that a little soon?" I asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Do you not want him to know how you feel?"

"I don't know…."

"Logan!"

"Ok ok. I'll talk to him" I said.

James nodded then sat down on the couch. Carlos gave me a thumbs up before joining James. I took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. Kendall was throwing all his clothes out of his closet. I had to dodge a couple of shirts when I walked in.

"Um Kendall. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for something to wear for tonight" he said.

"Oh ok" I said while sitting on my bed.

He turned to face me while holding a yellow plaid shirt and a blue one.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Hmm I like the yellow" I said.

"Yellow? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah it brings out your eyes." I said.

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh I mean…um Jo will like it" I said.

He nodded and went back to going through his closet.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I mentally screamed at myself.

Kendall went into the bathroom to change. I groaned and fell back on my bed. Could I be more obvious. A few minutes later Kendall came out wearing the yellow plaid shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. God he looked so fucking hot. The yellow really brought out his eyes and the jeans hugged him in all the right places.

"Well how do I look?" he asked.

"Uh…y-you look great" I said.

He smiled. "Thanks"

"Yeah um Kendall"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um nothing why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah sure. What did you have in mind" he asked.

"Uh we could play hockey or something" I said.

"Sounds like fun. I'll see ya later" he said before walking out of the room.

I sighed in relief. Kendall and I were finally going to hang out together, we haven't done that in a while. I pulled out my phone to let Camille know what was going on. She texted me back saying that her and Jo were going shopping together tomorrow. I thanked her then put my phone away. I stood up from my bed and went into the living room. James and Carlos were watching TV and Kendall was already gone.

"So how'd it go?" James asked.

I smiled and sat down next to him.

"I take it he said yes" he said.

My smile grew wider and I nodded.

""Now was that so hard?" James asked.

I shook my head. "No. But I almost gave myself away"

"How so?" James asked.

"I may have told him that yellow brings out his eyes" I said.

Carlos and James started laughing.

"Oh my god. You didn't" James said.

"I bet that's why he was wearing the yellow shirt" Carlos said.

James and Carlos started laughing again. I knew my face was turning bright red.

"Did you also tell him to wear the skinny jeans?" Carlos asked.

"No he made that decision himself" I said.

"But I bet you were glad he did. I know how much you like to check out his ass" James said.

I punched him in the arm. "I do not"

"Liar!" Carlos said.

"I never check him out" I said.

James gave me the "oh really" look.

"Ok then let me ask you this. Hoe do you think he looked?" James asked.

"Um I don't know. Good I guess. The yellow shirt makes his eyes stand out and the jeans hugged his body perfectly." I said.

"You do check him out" Carlos said.

"No I don't! I just um….uh…" I said.

"Check him out" James said.

"I don't need this" I said standing up from the couch.

"Aw come on Logan. We were just messing with you" James said.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I could still hear James and Carlos whispering and laughing. I pulled out my new book and decided to read. It was still hard to focus because I was thinking about Kendall. I had to admit he looked really good in those skinny jeans. I just wanted to rip them off and….

"Whoa Logan calm down" I told myself.

I shook my head from those thoughts and went back to reading. I really wanted this day to end so I could hang out with Kendall tomorrow. I had a feeling my day was going to be a lot better tomorrow.


	5. The Perfect Mistake

_ {Mistakes are sometimes the best memories}_

"Are you sure you'd rather play hockey then go see a movie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I think this would be more fun" I said.

We were standing outside of Sports World. The place just opened last week, and I've been dying to come here. I heard this place was really fun and that the hockey rink was huge.

"But you love hockey" I said.

"Yeah I know but…." he said.

"But what?" I asked.

"I just….I don't want you to get hurt or something" he said.

"Kendall I've played hockey almost my whole life" I said.

"Yeah but you've gotten hurt before. I just don't want it to happen again" he said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Kendall I'll be fine"

He nodded. "Ok"

I smiled. "Now come on"

We entered the building and was blown away. The place was huge. There were so many different things to do, but we were only here to play hockey. When we came to the hockey rink, my eyes widened. The thing was really big.

"Wow" Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall, hurry" I said while dragging him to the locker rooms.

He chuckled. "Logan there is no need to rush. This place isn't going anywhere."

"I know but I really want to play on it." I said.

"Your so cute when you act like a little kid" Kendall said.

I stopped and turned to face him. "You think I'm cute"

"Uh well…um….hey I'll race you to the locker rooms" he said before running away from me.

I smiled and ran after him. He thought I was cute and that counts as flirting. I think. And Camille said if it seemed like he was flirting with me, for me to tell him how I feel. But I decided to wait. I wanted to see what else he would say or do. Once we were in our hockey gear, we skated out on to the ice. There was barely any people, so Kendall and I pretty much had the place to ourselves.

"Do you think Carlos and James will be upset that we didn't invite them?" Kendall asked.

"They'll get over it. Besides I didn't really want them to come" I said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to hang out with you alone" I said.

"Oh"

"Yeah. We don't really hang out that much anymore" I said.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'll make it up to you" he said.

I smiled. "Well you kinda are now"

He smiled and passed the puck to me. He then skated over to one of the nets.

"Ok Logan give it your best shot" he said.

I smiled and hit the puck as hard as I could. It slid all the way into the net.

"Score!" I said.

"Lucky shot" Kendall said.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Me jealous? Ha you wish" he said.

"Then come on. Bring it" I said.

We switched positions. I skated over to the net and prepared myself to block. Kendall hit the puck but I quickly blocked it.

"No fair" he said.

"Its not my fault you play like a girl" I said.

"Hey don't push it"

"Here try again." I said while passing the puck back to him.

He hit the puck again and this time he made it in the net.

"Oh what now" he said.

"Lucky shot" I said.

"Pass it back" he said.

"Come and get it" I said.

He smirked and skated towards me. I quickly skated away, still with the puck. He followed me and tried to steal the puck, our hockey sticks clashing together.

"Logan just give it to me" he said.

"No" I said playfully.

He chuckled and still tried to get the puck. I picked up speed and skated farther away from him. I turned my head around to see how far I had gotten away from him. Next thing I knew I was colliding with the wall. I fell hard on the ice.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted as he skated over to me.

"Logan are you ok?" he asked kneeling down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm ok"

"Can you get up?"

"I think so"

Kendall grabbed my hand to pull me up. I hissed in pain.

"Logan I'm sorry. What hurts?" Kendall asked.

"I think I broke my wrist" I said.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I shouldn't have been chasing you" he said.

"Its not your fault. I just wasn't paying attention" I said.

He gently helped me up and led me to the locker room. I sat down on one of the benches.

"Let me see your wrist" Kendall said.

I gave him my hand to look at it. He gently squeezed it in different areas and I winced in pain.

"Sorry" he said.

"Its fine" I said.

"It looks a little swollen" he said.

"I guess we should go home then" I said.

He sighed. "Yeah I guess so"

"Well this sucks. We weren't even here that long" I said.

"Yeah"

"But I guess we can come back another time"

"Not for a while" he said.

"I guess you were right" I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Me getting hurt" I said.

He chuckled. "Well I know you Logan. You tend to hurt yourself a lot"

I smiled. "I guess I do"

"Now come on. Lets get you home"

We both changed out of our hockey gear and left. I let Kendall drive us back since my wrist was probably broken. We arrived at the Palm Woods and up to our apartment. The first thing I did was collapse on the couch. The apartment was quiet, so I assumed James and Carlos were at the pool, and Mrs. Knight and Katie went out.

"How's your wrist?" Kendall asked.

"It still hurts" I said.

He frowned and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with an ice pack. He carefully took my hand and placed the ice over it.

"Ok this will help bring down the swelling. So just sit back and take it easy" Kendall said.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just think its funny how you remind me of a doctor" I said.

"Me a doctor, yeah right. I just remember what you would do when we hurt ourselves" he said.

I smiled. "Thanks Kendall. For everything"

"Its big deal. You would've done the same for me" he said.

I moved closer to him and he leaned in. we were only inches apart, but he backed away when his phone started to ring. He quickly answered it and ran into the bedroom. I knew it was Jo. God I hated her sometimes. It almost seemed like Kendall was leaning in to kiss me.

I sighed in frustration and covered my face with my hands. I was so close to kissing Kendall, but Jo had to ruin everything. As usually. A few minutes later Kendall returned and sat back down next to me.

"Sorry about that" he said.

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Hey listen I had fun today, but Jo wants to meet me in the lobby. I'll see you later" he said.

"Oh ok" I said.

He frowned. "We'll hang out this weekend ok"

I nodded. He smiled and left the apartment. I sighed again and pulled out my phone. I quickly texted Camille.

"_Hey why was Jo not with you?"_

A few minutes later she texted back.

"_I'm sorry. We did go to the mall, but she dragged me back to the Palm Woods so she could see Kendall."_

"_But everything was going fine until she called him. Kendall almost kissed me!"_

"_I'll be right there"_

I closed my phone and set it on the coffee table. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I already knew who it was. I answered the door.

"Tell me everything" Camille said.

"Come in" I said.

She nodded and followed me over to the couch.

"So you guys kissed?" she asked.

"Well not exactly. But he did lean in for one. Then Jo called" I said.

"Damn it! Why does she have to ruin everything?" Camille said.

"Its fine I guess. But Kendall did say we can hang out again this weekend" I said.

She smiled. "That's good. And this time I will keep Jo away"

"Thank you"

"Hey! What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Oh I fell while playing hockey. Kendall helped me though" I said.

"Aw he does care about you" she said.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"Don't worry everything will work out for you guys" Camille said.

"I hope your right" I said.

Camille pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to be ok. I know he likes you that way Logan. But he is just scared to admit it." she said.

I sighed. "I hope he does"

"Watch I bet when you guys hang out this weekend, he will tell you how he feels" she said.

"Thanks Camille. You always no what to say" I said.

She pulled away and smiled. "Just trying to help out a friend"

"Well then I need some advice" I said.

"Ok"

"Two things. What should Kendall and I do this weekend? And should I flirt with him at all?" I asked.

"Well how about you guys go to a movie or something. And you can flirt with him just don't seem to obvious. James and Carlos told me what you did" she said.

"They told you!"

She laughed. "Logan relax its ok. I'm not going to tease you about it like they did"

I sighed in relief. "Thanks I appreciate it"

"So um….did Kendall look good in those skinny jeans?"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and sat up in bed. I looked over on the other side of the room. Kendall was still asleep and snoring softly. I smiled then headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower. When I was ready for the day, I went into the kitchen. I took out the orange juice and served myself a glass.

I was so happy that today was Saturday. Gustavo didn't need us in the studio today, and Kendall and I were going to hang out. Camille suggested that Kendall and I see a movie, so that's exactly what we were going to do. I put my glass in the sink, then went into the bedroom. Kendall's bed was now empty and I could hear the shower running. I pulled out my book and laid down on my bed. Once again I couldn't concentrate. I could hear Kendall singing softly in the shower. His voice is amazing.

I heard the shower shut off. A few minutes later Kendall came into the bedroom wearing nothing but jeans. His hair was still damp and the water was dripping down on his bare chest. His body was absolutely perfect. I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous.

"Hey Logan" he said.

"H-hey" I said.

"You still want to hang out today right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why would I?"

"I was just wondering"

"Um so what time did you want to go to the movie?" I asked.

"Maybe around one" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah ok"

I was upset when Kendall put his shirt on. But at least I got to see something. After Kendall was completely dressed, we went into the living room. We watched TV until James and Carlos woke up. I just wanted it to be one o'clock already. Finally it was around twelve thirty.

"You ready yet Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Hold on" I called from the bathroom.

I wanted to make sure I looked and smelled good. I decided to wear a black shirt with a gray vest and black jeans. I also put on a little cologne. I straightened my shirt and dusted off my pants. Once I was satisfied , I went to join Kendall.

"Why are you all dressed up? And is that cologne?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I wanted to wear a little bit" I said.

"But Logan we are just going to the movies" he said.

"So I want to look my best" I said.

"Are you trying to pick up a girl?" he asked.

"Sorta"

"Oh"

I noticed his tone sounded annoyed or pissed. If I didn't know any better I would say Kendall was jealous.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked.

"Yeah I don't mind" he said.

I eyed him for a minute. Trying to read his face, but I couldn't. we left the apartment and arrived at the movie theater. It wasn't that busy which was good. Kendall suggested we see a scary movie, which I wasn't so happy about. But at least if I get scared, I could hold on to him. I got us a large popcorn and soda. We took our seats and waited for the movie to start.

"See this is much more safer" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "How do you know? Something bad could happen at a movie theater"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…."

I didn't finish because I saw Jo enter the theater. She looked around for a minute before she spotted us. I groaned when I saw her make her way towards us.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah my wrist still kinda hurts" I said.

"Hi Kendall" Jo said.

Kendall looked up to see Jo standing next to him.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was with Camille, but she is too clingy for me. So I came here" Jo said.

"By yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah just wanted to see a movie. Didn't expect to see you guys here" she said.

"Yeah me either" I said.

Kendall shot me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the screen. I grabbed the soda and took a sip.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Jo asked.

"Yeah sure" Kendall said.

I did a spit take. "What!"

Jo gave me a weird look while Kendall gave me another dirty look.

"This is diet coke. They gave me the wrong soda" I said.

Jo turned back to Kendall and they started talking again. I hate Jo. I HATE her. She has to screw everything up. I bet Kendall told her we were going to see a movie. Why did he have to tell her everything. I was glad when the previews came on. At least now they can shut up. Of course they didn't and Jo kept talking.

"Shhh" I said.

She gave me a dirty look then whispered something to Kendall. I knew she was complaining about me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Can I talk you for a sec?" Kendall whispered in my ear.

"But the movie is starting soon" I said.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my wrist. "Now!"

I hissed in pain and was dragged out of the theater. Kendall pulled me into the hallway.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"I don't have a problem" I said.

"Then why are you being rude to Jo?" he asked.

"I'm not being rude. I just don't appreciate her barging in and ruining everything" I said.

"Well what's wrong with her joining us?"

"Nothing. I just thought it was going to be just us"

"What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Well you said you would spend more time with me. So I assumed you meant without Jo" I said.

"Its just for today Logan"

"That's what you say now. But pretty soon it will be all the time, then you will just ignore me" I said.

"I would never ignore you. But I think its stupid how you are making a big deal about this" he said.

"I wouldn't be if she wasn't so clingy" I said.

"Hey don't ever call Jo names"

"Well its true Kendall. She never leaves you alone. Don't you want some free time for once?"

"Logan you don't know her like I do. So before you start saying things. Get to know her first"

"I don't have to get to know her. I already know how she is. She is clingy" I said.

"Take it back Logan" he said getting in my face.

"No. why cant you see that she isn't good for you?" I asked.

"Yes she is. She is everything I've been looking for." he said.

"Then you must be blind. Because there is someone out there that is better for you. But you cant see it" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Without thinking I pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds we broke apart. Kendall gave me a puzzled and somewhat disgusted look. I backed away and ran. I didn't even hear him call after me or anything. He must still be in shock. I know I was. I ran out of theater and to the car. Kendall was going to have to ride home with Jo because I was not staying here. I got in the car and started it, then I sped away. I felt so stupid for kissing him. That's what I get for not thinking. He probably hates me right now. I ruined the whole plan. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I'm a fucking idiot. Hopefully my little mistake didn't screw everything up between us. But I had a feeling it did. Even though I made the mistake of kissing him, I still enjoyed it. I've been wanting to do that for years and now that I did, I felt great. It was something I was going to remember for the rest of my life.


	6. Falling For You

_**{I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for you}**_

**Kendall's POV**

I was shocked. No I was beyond shocked. Maybe even a little confused. Logan, my best friend, kissed me. I didn't understand why he did. I'm pretty sure he is straight. Or was he. Logan has been acting a little weird lately. He would tell me all these nice things that came off flirtatious. Then he got mad at Jo because she was with me. He was jealous of her. But why?

Then I figure it out. Logan liked me. But more then a friend. I mean why else would he kiss me. But he must've been embarrassed because he ran away afterwards. Or it was because of the look I gave him. I didn't mean to react like that, but how the hell was I supposed to act. Was I supposed to kiss Logan back or run after him. I guess I should've followed him and apologized. But he is probably already gone by now. God I'm such an idiot.

"Kendall are you ok?"

I turned around to see Jo standing by the theater door with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

"He left" I said.

"Good. He was starting to annoy me anyway" she said.

I clutched my hands into fists. How could she talk bad about him. He is my best friend.

"Come on lets go watch the movie" she said while taking my hand.

We went back into the theater to watch the movie. I didn't even know what was going on because I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I couldn't stop thinking about Logan and that kiss. Even though I wasn't expecting it, I still loved it. Wait loved. No I didn't like it. That kiss meant nothing. I was in love with Jo and she was the only one I wanted to kiss. But Logan's lips were soft and moist. I could just kiss them all day.

"_No! stop thinking about that kiss. You don't like Logan that way" _I told myself.

I tried to forget about what happened and watch the movie. Jo was holding onto me tightly and burying her face in my chest when there was a scary part. I don't know why she thought this movie was scary. It was just about some psychopath killer that tortured people. I bet Logan would be acting the same way. He hated scary movies. Whether the movie had monsters or not, he would still get scared. I bet if he was here he would be holding on to me tightly. I would pull him close and comfort him. I've always done that to him when we would watch a scary movie. Even if we weren't watching a movie and Logan was upset about something, I would still hug and comfort him. I loved him like a brother. I loved him like a friend. I loved him in general.

"_No! I don't love him like that. He's just my best friend" _I told myself.

I turned my attention back to the movie. But I still couldn't concentrate on it. All I could think about was Logan and that kiss. I would give anything to do it all over again. Except this time I would kiss him back. And if he ran I would run after him.

"_STOP!" _I mentally screamed.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Jo looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

"Kendall are you ok?" she whispered

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" I whispered back.

"Then why are you acting weird? Is it because of Logan?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Are being weird because he left?"

"Well I feel kinda bad for making him leave" I said.

"Kendall he was being rude and disrespectful towards me. I'm glad he left" Jo said.

"Well he didn't mean to. He just didn't think that you would be here." I said.

"So he was acting like a dick because I was here? Why does he hate me so much?" she asked.

"No he doesn't hate you. Its just that I told him that I would spend today with him and…."

"I showed up and he got mad. Wow is he clingy or what" she said.

"Wait how is he clingy?" I asked.

"He always wants to spend time with you. He never leaves you alone" she said.

"Jo he isn't clingy. We just haven't spent a lot of time together" I said.

"Is it because of me?" she asked.

"No"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm done talking about this"

"Yeah me too. Lets just enjoy the rest of the movie" I said.

Jo nodded and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. I managed to finish the movie with out thinking about Logan. He and that kiss never crossed my mind once. After the movie Jo and I walked into the lobby of the theater.

"Um can I have a ride back with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can" she said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem. But it still bugs me that Logan left you here without a ride home. What a dick" she said.

"He's not a dick Jo. He was just upset about something" I said.

"Well he cant get mad at me for wanting to spend time with you. Your not just his you know" she said.

"Yeah"

"Come on lets go" she said.

We walked out to the parking lot and got into Jo's car. I thought for sure she would've dropped the whole thing with Logan, but she didn't.

"God he is just so immature. I mean what kind of friend does that. Its ridiculous" she said.

"Mhm" I said.

"What did you guys talk about anyway?" she asked.

"When?"

She rolled her eyes. "When you dragged him out of the theater"

"Oh yeah. Um nothing" I said.

"Well it was obviously something or else he wouldn't have left. Why wont you tell me?" she asked.

"Jo relax. It was nothing worth repeating" I said.

She sighed. "It was about me wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't"

"Then what was it about?"

"Jo can we please not talk about this. Does it really matter what Logan and I were talking about?" I said.

"If it involves me then yes. I think I deserve to know what he said about me" she said.

I sighed in frustration and turned my head to look out the window. Jo was really starting to annoy me. No wonder Logan was getting bugged with her.

"I think you need to talk to him about this when you get home. Because what he did was unacceptable" she said.

"Oh my god Jo. Just drop it already" I said.

"But Kendall that really bugged me" she said.

"Then if it bugged you so much, why are you still bringing it up?" I asked.

"Because"

"That's not a reason"

"I cant believe you're getting mad at me when its all Logan's fault. Yell at him" she said.

"Jo I'm not yelling at you. I just want you to drop it" I said.

"Fine I'll drop it if you talk to Logan" she said.

I groaned. "Why do I need to talk to him about it?"

"Because" she said.

"Once again that's not a reason"

She rolled her eyes. "Kendall why wont you talk to him?"

"Because I don't think its important" I said.

"Excuse me"

"Well you know what I mean" I said

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. You think Logan is more important then me" she said.

"I never said that."

"But you're thinking that. You're afraid to confront Logan because you don't want to hurt his feelings" she said.

"I already did" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I was right you don't want to hurt his feelings. Well fine if his feelings are more important then mine, then you can go with him instead" she said

"Jo why are you making a big deal about this?" I asked.

"Because"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

She ignored me and put the radio on. I sighed and turned it off. I knew I was going to have to say I'm sorry just to end this. Even if I didn't start this stupid fight.

"Jo I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to act like a jerk" I said.

She sighed. "Fine I forgive you. But can you please talk to Logan?"

"Yeah I'll talk to him" I said.

She grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "I love you"

"I..…love you too" I said.

She smiled and put the radio back on. I turned my head and looked out the window. I cant believe I told Jo that I love her. I mean I'm pretty sure I'm in love With Jo. I did tell Logan that I was. I told Logan I loved Jo. How could I be so stupid. I probably hurt his feelings by telling him that. But I didn't know that Logan liked me that way. I'm such a horrible person.

He probably hates me now because I gave him a disgusted look after he kissed me. But I didn't mean to do that. To tell you the truth, I actually enjoyed the kiss. It was probably something I was never going to forget. Even though it was short, it was still better then my kisses with Jo.

I'm done denying everything. I'm pretty sure I like Logan that way. I did act kinda flirty around him. I would joke around with him and tell him sweet things. Could I be more obvious. But I liked him. I mean who wouldn't like him. He's sweet, smart, lovable and….cute. My best friend Logan Mitchell was cute.

I was so confused. I liked Logan and Jo. I cant just break up with Jo, what we have is special. But there is also something between Logan and I. I have known him longer then Jo. I don't know what to do. Do I tell Logan I may have feelings for him or just ignore it and continue my relationship with Jo.

I know what I'll do. I will tell Logan how I feel, but on one condition. I need to make sure I'm really falling for him. If I am then I will tell him how I feel. Hopefully he can forgive me for acting like a jerk. I never meant to hurt him in anyway. He is my best friend. I really hope I'm falling for him and then we can be together. But I still want to make sure that I like him that way. But I'm pretty sure I do. I mean why else would I be flirting with him and thinking about him all the time. I cant stop thinking about him. He is always running through my mind. I need to tell him how I feel. Hopefully he wil give me the chance to tell him.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. i have been very busy lately but i thought i needed to update this story cuz its been a while. anyway i will try my best to update tomorrow. then you guys can see what happens between Logan and Kendall. well bye for now =)**


	7. Please Dont Hate Me

**Logan's POV**

I walked into apartment 2J and slammed the door behind me. James, Carlos and Camille were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're home early" Camille said.

"Yup" I said before walking into the kitchen.

I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass. I filled it water and quickly chugged it.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

I turned around and slammed the glass down on the counter.

"I'm fantastic" I said.

James frowned. "Logan you're lying. What happened?"

"I screwed everything up" I said.

"Wait how?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said before walking out if the kitchen and into the living room.

"Logan what's going on?" Camille asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Nothing" I said.

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Please Logan talk to us. We can help you" she said.

I sighed and walked over to the couch. Camille sat next to me and James sat on the armrest.

"Ok Logan what happened? Did Kendall do something?" Camille asked.

"Well sorta" I said.

"What did he do this time?" James asked.

"Well actually…."

"He hurt you didn't he? I'm gonna kill him" James said while standing up.

"No James it was my fault" I said.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked.

I sighed. "I kissed him"

"You what! Dude that's awesome" Carlos said.

"No its not. I didn't mean to kiss him. We were arguing and it just happened. I'm sorry" I said.

"Logan you don't have to apologize" Camille said.

"What did he do after you kissed him?" Carlos asked.

"He gave me a disgusted look" I said.

"Then what did you do?" Camille asked.

"The only thing I could do. I ran" I said.

"Where is he now?" James asked.

"He's still at the theater with Jo" I said.

"Jo? She's not supposed to be there. She told me that she had to go rehearse lines" Camille said.

"Well she lied. She's at the theater with Kendall. Once again she ruined everything" I said.

"I'm sorry Logan, she wasn't supposed to be there" Camille said.

"Its fine" I said.

"No its not. Next time we will make sure she doesn't ruin anything" James said.

"There's not going to be a next time." I said.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because I screwed everything up by kissing him" I said.

"How do you know that Logan? He could've liked it" Camille said.

"They why did he look so disgusted?" I asked.

My friends didn't say anything. I sighed and stood up from the couch. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I really appreciate how they want to help me, but its no use. Kendall obviously doesn't feel the same way. If he did he would've kissed me back or something. Not give me a weird look and make me feel like a freak. I could feel tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of my friends, so I headed for my room.

"Logan wait" Camille said.

I sighed and turned around to face her.

"Please let us help you. We don't like seeing you like this" she said.

"Camille, I appreciate all that you guys have done for me. But Kendall doesn't like me that way. I'm done trying to win him" I said.

"No Logan you cant give up. There is something between you two" she said.

"Yeah man, I mean we can all see it" James said.

"Well if there is something between us, why cant he see it?" I asked.

"Because he is blind. Logan please don't give up. I know he likes you that way, he is just scared to admit it" Camille said.

"So, I'm scared too. Like you said its not easy to tell someone how you feel." I said.

"But that could be how he is" Camille said.

" Wait Logan, you kind of showed him how you feel by kissing him" James said.

"I didn't mean to though. I was supposed to wait" I said.

"Logan you cant keep your feelings bottled up inside forever. He needs to know how you feel about him" Camille said.

"He's not gonna talk to me anymore. I grossed him out" I said.

"You don't know that. He probably didn't mean to act like that" James said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Just talk to him. I promise everything will be fine" James said.

I sighed. "I hope you're right"

"I am. Now come on and hang out with us. Just because you couldn't see a movie with Kendall, doesn't mean that you cant watch one with us" James said.

I smiled and walked back over to the couch. Carlos went into the kitchen to get us some snacks.

"What do you feel like watching?" James asked.

"It doesn't matter" I said.

James nodded and continued to browse through the DVDs. Carlos came back with some sodas and a bowl of popcorn. We all looked up when we heard the front door open. Kendall walked in and looked at us. When his eyes met mine he looked down and quickly went to our shared room. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. James placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok. Just talk to him about it" he said.

"I don't think I can. He probably hates me" I said.

"Logan he doesn't hate you. You're his best friend" Camille said.

"Yeah his best friend that kissed him" I said.

"I bet he got over it. Just please go talk to him" Camille said.

"I cant. If I go in there he will just treat me worse or something" I said.

"Logan he is not going to do that ok" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Logan, has Kendall ever treated you different or even hated you because you messed up" James said.

"I guess not. He isn't that type of person" I said.

"Exactly. So why is it any different now?" James asked.

"Because I kissed him. He is going to hate me forever" I said.

"You never know unless you talk to him" Camille said.

I sighed and stood up from the couch. "Fine I'll talk to him"

Camille stood up as well and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok" she said.

I nodded into her shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said before leaving the apartment.

I turned back to face James and Carlos. James stood up and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"You can do this Logan" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I slowly walked over to mine and Kendall's shared room. I turned back to my friends. James smiled and Carlos gave me a thumbs up.

"You got this buddy" Carlos said.

I nodded and turned back. I reached the door to the room and slowly turned the knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Kendall was laying on his bed, his hands covering his face. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. Kendall quickly sat up and looked at me. He seemed upset about something. He probably felt bad for giving me that look earlier. I hope he felt bad. He shouldn't have acted the way he did. I took another deep breath and walked into the center of the room.

"Kendall we need to talk"


	8. Love Will Keep Us Together

**_{Whats meant to be will always find a way}_**

**Kendall's POV**

Once I arrived at the Palm Woods, I immediately head up to 2J. Jo wanted to hang out with me, but I just wanted to get away from her. I didn't want to be near anybody. I just wanted to go into my room and relax.

Of course that didn't happen.

When I entered apartment 2J I was surprised to see everyone there. I thought for sure James and Carlos would be at the pool and that Camille would be rehearsing lines somewhere. Even Logan was with them. I didn't expect to see him here already. I thought he would've gone to the park or somewhere quiet to think. He looked up at me and our eyes met. I could see that his brown eyes were filled with hurt. I didn't want to look at him. I was the reason he was hurting inside.

I quickly looked down and went to my bedroom. I closed the door and collapsed on my bed. I could hear Logan and James talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But I had a feeling it was about me. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I never meant to hurt him, but I did. Today was supposed to be fun. Logan and I were going to hang out and ourselves. But that didn't happen. Jo had to show up and ruin everything. I know she didn't mean to, but sometimes it seemed like she did. She was probably upset that I was spending time with Logan and not her. And Logan seemed upset because I was spending all of my time with Jo. I wanted to hang out with Logan more because I was neglecting him. But Jo wouldn't give me the chance. She always had to be with me. Logan was right about her. She is clingy.

I felt so bad for yelling at him. He was trying to tell me about Jo and his feelings, but I wouldn't listen. Instead I yelled at him. He never deserved that. He was supposed to enjoy his time with me at the movies, but I ruined everything. I really need to apologize to him. But I'm scared. He probably doesn't want to talk to me and I don't think I'm ready to talk to him. I will just wait a few hours, days or even weeks.

Of course my plan was ruined.

I sat up quickly when I heard the bedroom door open. I thought for sure it would be James coming in to tell me how big of a dick I was. But it wasn't James. It was Logan. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around and looked at me. I could tell he was still hurting. I really wished I knew what he was thinking. Or maybe I didn't. He slowly walked into the center of the room. I knew instantly that he wanted to talk about what happened. But I wasn't ready to talk about it. I just couldn't.

"Kendall we need to talk" he said.

I sighed and laid back down. I felt the bed dip and I knew he sat next to me.

"Please Kendall I really want to talk about this" he said.

I sat up and looked at him. I knew he wanted to talk, but I didn't. Not yet anyway.

"Logan I don't want to talk right now" I said.

"I don't want to either, but we have to" he said.

"No we don't. It doesn't matter" I said.

"Yes it does Kendall. If we don't talk about this it will just be awkward between us" he said.

"Can we talk later? I'm not in the mood" I said before turning over on my side and facing the wall.

He sighed. "Please Kendall. I don't want our friendship to end."

"Logan our friendship isn't going to end. Everything's fine" I said.

"Nothing's fine about what happened today" he said.

"Please Logan just leave me alone. I'm not ready to talk about this" I said.

"Kendall we have to. If we talk about it then everything will be better" he said.

"How do you know Logan?" I asked.

"Because talking always helps. Friends need to communicate with each other" he said.

"Talking wont help this time Logan. It will just make everything more awkward" I said.

"How will it do that?" he asked.

"Because we will just be bringing everything it back up, and I don't want to do that" I said.

"But Kendall I really want to push pass this" he said.

"Me too" I said.

"Well then if you want to. How come you don't want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Because I'm not ready" I said.

"But Kendall…"

"Logan I don't want to talk to you right now" I snapped.

"Oh"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could hear the hurt in his voice. After a few minutes I felt the bed shift and I knew he got up.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time" he said.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see him looking sad. I would just feel guilty for being the one that caused him to be upset. It was silent for a few minutes until I heard him sigh then walk away. The bedroom door opened then closed. I rolled over on to my back. Once again I was an idiot. I could've told him that I may have feelings for him, but I chickened out. I wanted to talk, but then again I didn't.

Logan was right. If we talk about what happened, then it probably would end the awkwardness between us. But I didn't want to talk about it. It would just remind me that I fucked up. I bet Logan hates me even more now. Not only did I make him feel bad about that kiss, but I just blew him off. He wanted to talk so we could fix our friendship and I didn't want to. But I'm not going to ruin our friendship because of a little kiss. I was going to fix everything. I was going to try and make it up to him. I will figure out a day when we can hang out, then I will tell him how I feel. Hopefully he still feels the same way.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few days have passed since the incident, and Logan and I haven't spoke since. The awkwardness seemed to be getting worse between us. We didn't even make eye contact. It was very difficult to look into each others eyes, even if it was for a second. When we were in the studio, Logan would stand at the end. He wouldn't stand next to me anymore. It was the same when it came to practicing our dance moves. He would stand on the opposite side.

Every time I would get near him, he would move away. I hated it. I hated not being able to talk to him. It was killing me inside. I was starting to believe that I lost him as a friend.

Another few days passed and still nothing has changed. I would try talking to him before we went to bed, but he ignored me. I gave up and decided to wait for him to make the first move.

I began to hang out with Jo more and more. If Logan wasn't going to give me the time of day, then I was going to hang out with someone that would. I was just wasting my time trying to talk to him. Its obvious he doesn't care about me anymore. But I still cared about him. He was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him. I needed him in my life. I decided to try talking to him one more time.

It was a Friday night and I was alone in the apartment. Well Logan was here, but I still felt alone. James and Carlos went to the pool and my mom and Katie went to the mall. Logan was in the kitchen doing his homework. I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I wasn't really paying attention to the show I was watching, all my attention was on Logan. He looked so cute when he was trying to solve an equation. I sighed and switched the TV off. I walked into the kitchen to get a soda. I grabbed one from the fridge, then walked over to Logan.

"Hey"

He didn't even look up at me, just continued to work on his homework.

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something" I said.

"Look Kendall I'm really busy" he said.

"Oh ok" I said.

I walked into our shared room and sat on the edge of my bed. Well at least he said something to me. It wasn't the response I was looking for, but it was something. I took a sip of my soda then set it down on the nightstand. I decided to play my guitar for a little while. It usually relaxes me. Once I had my guitar in hand, I started to mess around with it. I didn't really know what to play so I just strung a few strings. After a few minutes I decided to play the song that I've been practicing. I started to play _Edge of Desire _by John Mayer. I really like this song and I know Logan does too. Maybe if he heard me playing it, he will join me or something. I wasn't sure if he actually would, but it was worth a try. I was willing to try anything to get my Logan back.

_Young and full of runningtell me where is that taking mejust a great figure eightor a tiny infinitelove is really nothingbut a dream that keeps waking mefor all of my tryingwe still end up dyinghow can it beDon't say a wordjust come over and lie here with me_

I looked up when I heard someone singing with me.

_Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_

I smiled when I noticed it was Logan singing with me. Together we sang the rest of the chorus._I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believethere I just said itI'm scared you'll forget about me_I put my guitar down and smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he said.

I motioned for him to come over. He hesitated for a minute, then he slowly walked over to my bed. He sat down next to me but didn't look up. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He sighed. "I guess so"

I frowned. "Logan please look at me"

He slowly lifted up his head and our eyes met. His brown eyes still showed that he was hurting. I pulled him into a hug and held him for a few minutes,

"Kendall I'm so sorry. I never meant to ruin our friendship" he said into my shoulder.

"Logan you didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"But I kissed you" he said

"So, I was the one who did wrong. I should've never acted the way I did" I said.

"It made me feel worse" he said.

"I'm so sorry Logan. Can we still be friends?"

He pulled away and smiled. "Of course"

I smiled back then leaned in closer to him. Our lips met, but only for a few seconds. Logan quickly pulled away and jumped up from the bed.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to….I-I just got caught up in the moment and…."

I didn't let him finish because I quickly pressed my lips to his. He relaxed and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. He carefully wrapped his arms around my neck. We pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it" I said.

"But you're with Jo and…"

"Logan I don't care. I think I'm falling for you"

"R-really?"

"Yes. Every time I'm with you I just…I don't know. Its hard to explain, but its good. When we weren't talking I was so upset. I needed you" I said.

"So you're not mad that I kissed you?" he asked.

"No. I was actually glad that you did. If you didn't kiss me then I never would've realized my feelings for you" I said.

"So are we…you know…together?" he asked.

"Well I would like to, but can we take it slow?" I asked.

He smiled. "I would like that"

I smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was gentle and sweet. We pulled apart when we needed air and I rested my forehead against his.

"Kendall are you sure about this?" Logan asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life" I said.

"But what about Jo?" he asked.

"Don't worry about her ok. I'll let her know what's going on" I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I smiled and held on to him tightly. I never wanted to leave his warm embrace. I was glad things are back to normal between us, and nothing is going to ruin it. I will make sure that no one gets in the way of what we have.


	9. You're Not Sorry

_**{If you really were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place}**_

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kendall felt the same way about me. This was like a dream come true. I never thought that Kendall would've liked me, but he did. Even though we are taking it slow, I was still glad we were finally together. The only thing I was worried about was Jo. I know she wont take the news well and she might ruin everything. But Kendall would probably make sure she doesn't get in the way. I just hope she doesn't succeed in ruining what Kendall and I have. I wasn't sure if Kendall wanted our friends to know about us, but I really wanted to tell them.

A few days have passed and Kendall and I still kept our relationship a secret. He didn't hang out with Jo that much anymore, so I figured that he told her. But I wanted to make sure that he really did.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and I was reading quietly in my bedroom. James, Carlos and Kendall were in the living room watching TV. I kinda wanted to join them, but then I didn't. I would rather read and be by myself. After a few minutes I put my book down. The quite atmosphere was nice. I could actually think without being interrupted. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I thought about school and rehearsals with Gustavo. But all of that vanished when Kendall came into mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him and how we were finally together. But thinking about us led me to thinking about how people would react. I know my friends and Mama Knight would be okay with it. But Gustavo and Jo wouldn't. I had a feeling that Gustavo would come around to the idea, but Jo wouldn't. Kendall needed to tell her now. No we needed to tell her. I wasn't going to let Kendall do it on his own. I'm going to be there for him at all times.

I came back to reality when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and Kendall walked in.

He smiled. "Hey Logie"

I smiled back. "Hey"

He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking" I said.

"About what?"

"Us"

He frowned. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No never. I'm glad we're finally together but….." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"I think we need to tell everyone about us" I said.

"Logan I thought we were going to take it slow" he said.

"We are. But don't you think we're taking it too slow" I said.

He sighed. "Logan I don't want to rush this ok. I like how things are going"

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry" I said.

"Logan you don't have to apologize. Its ok" he said.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Kendall"

"Yeah Logie"

"Did you um…tell Jo about us?" I asked.

"No not yet. I haven't found the right time" he said.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"But you're going to tell her right?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Just whenever the time is right" he said.

"Well maybe when we tell everyone else about us, she could be there to hear it" I said.

"Yeah I guess that works"

"Can we tell them tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight? isn't that a little too soon?" he asked.

"Ok how about sometime this week? I really want to tell our friends. I know they'll be happy for us" I said.

He sighed. "I don't know Logie"

"Please Kendall I don't want to keep our relationship a secret forever" I said.

"Its not going to be hidden forever" he said.

"But I'm sick of keeping things hidden. I've done it for so long" I said.

He sighed. "Ok Logie we can tell them. But if anything bad happens…."

"Kendall nothing bad is going to happen. Everyone will accept it, well almost everyone" I said.

"Don't worry Logie. I promise Jo wont get in the way" Kendall said.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Do you wanna go out there and watch a movie?" he asked.

"Actually I was gonna go to the park. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Not right now. I will catch up with you later"

"Ok sounds good" I said while standing up from the bed. "I'll see you later"

Kendall smiled and stood up as well. He pulled me into a quick kiss. After we pulled apart, I left the apartment.

When I got to the park, I was glad there wasn't a lot of people. I decided to take a little walk. After a few minutes of walking, I sat down on one of the benches. I started thinking of ways to tell everyone about Kendall and I. We could just invite everyone over to our apartment, then tell them. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard some one sat my name.

"Hey Logan"

I looked up to see Camille and Jo standing in front of me.

I smiled. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much just going to a movie. What about you?" Camille asked.

"Just relaxing" I said.

"That's cool" Camille said.

"Yeah. Um can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

Camille nodded and we walked away. Jo sat down on the bench and crossed her arms.

"What's up?" Camille asked.

"You cant tell anyone about this ok. Especially Jo" I said.

"I promise"

I took a deep breath. "Kendall and I are dating"

Camille gasped. "Really"

"Yeah but we are taking things slow" I said.

Camille quickly pulled me into a hug. "Logan I'm so happy for you guys"

"Thanks"

We pulled apart and she smiled at me. I checked to make sure Jo wasn't listening, but she was gone.

"Um where's Jo?" I asked.

Camille turned around, then back to me. "I don't know. She was just here a few minutes ago."

"Maybe she got bored or something" I said.

"Yeah. But I'm so happy for you. See I told you Kendall liked you that way." Camille said.

"Yeah you were right" I said.

"Did you tell James and Carlos yet?" Camille asked.

"No not yet. We still need to tell them and Jo" I said.

"Yikes. Be careful with her. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out" Camille said.

"Yeah I know. But Kendall said he will make sure she doesn't ruin anything" I said.

"Aw he cares about you so much"

I blushed. "Yeah I guess so"

"Have you guys kissed yet?" she asked

"Yeah a few times" I said.

Camille squealed. "That is so cute"

"I just hope everyone else thinks so" I said.

"Logan don't worry. No one is going to care that you're gay. Your friends have already accepted it, and so will everybody else" Camille said.

"But what if some people treat me different or something" I said.

"They wont ok. You're still the same Logan" she said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" she said as she gave me a hug

"Camille"

We both pulled apart to see Jo standing next to us.

"Come on the movie starts in twenty minutes" Jo said.

"I guess I'll se you later" Camille said.

"Yeah ok" I said.

Camille smiled then walked away. Jo followed her, but turned back to me. She gave me a dirty and disgusted look. She turned around and ran after Camille.

I hated it when people looked at me like that. It made me feel like I did something wrong and disgusting. That's why I didn't like it when Kendall gave me the same exact look. I just let it go and walked back to the Palm Woods. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about the look Jo gave me. It made me wonder if she heard my conversation with Camille. I was praying she didn't.

I walked into apartment 2J. Kendall, James, and Carlos were still watching TV.

"Hey Logan" James said.

I gave him a small smile. "Hi"

Kendall gave me a puzzled look. "Are you ok?"

"Mhm" I said before going to our shared room.

I wasn't really in the mood to talk to them. I just wanted to be alone and think. I walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. So many things were going through my mind. What if Jo heard everything? What would she do? She would probably try and break Kendall and I up. I didn't want that to happen. I've worked way to hard to get Kendall and I'm not going to give him up without a fight. He's with me now and Jo will just have to deal with it.

"Logie are you ok?"

I sat up to see Kendall standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

He frowned and walked over to me. I scooted over so he could sit next to me.

"Logan what's bothering you?" Kendall asked.

"Its Jo" I said.

"What about her?"

"I think she knows about us"

"What! How?" Kendall asked.

"I may have told Camille about us and…."

"Logan I told you to wait"

"I know. But I couldn't help it" I said.

He sighed. "I guess its fine. But how does Jo know?"

"Well she may or may not know. But she gave me a disgusted look" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out" I said.

"Don't worry about it. It probably meant nothing" Kendall said.

I sighed. "I hope you're right"

"Just forget about what she did and come watch a movie with me" he said.

"Yeah ok"

Kendall took my hand and we went into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder. I noticed James and Carlos glance at each other then at Kendall and I. I quickly removed my head from Kendall's shoulder. After a few hours of watching movies, I was starting to get drowsy. It was getting very difficult to keep my eyes open. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder again. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I groaned and carefully sat down on the orange couch. We had just gotten back from rehearsals and I was exhausted. My whole body was sore and I just wanted to relax.

"Hey Logan we're going down to the pool. You in?" James asked.

"No thanks. I'm really tired" I said.

"Aw come on Logie. Just for a few hours" Kendall said.

"I don't know" I said.

"It will help you relax" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Fine. But do I have to change?"

"If you plan on getting in the pool" Kendall said.

"I don't really want to. I'll just relax on one of the lounge chairs" I said.

"Come on. We are wasting my tanning time" James said.

I rolled my eyes and carefully got up from the couch. We left the apartment and went down to the pool. James, Kendall and Carlos immediately jumped in the pool, while I relaxed on one of the lounge chairs. After a few minutes, I was joined by my friends. Kendall tool the chair next to me, while James and Carlos sat next to each other.

"Are you feeling relaxed?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I am. Its nice to just sit back and not worry about anything" I said.

He smiled. "Well I'm glad you're doing better"

"Yeah me too." I said.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I was finally able to relax and not have worry about Jo. She wasn't going to ruin anything for me.

"Hi Kendall"

My eyes shot open when I heard a familiar voice. I sat up to see Jo standing in front of Kendall.

"Oh hey Jo what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie or something" she said.

"Sorry I am kinda busy at the moment" Kendall said.

"Ok well maybe tomorrow" Jo said.

"Tomorrow wont work because I have plans with Logan" Kendall said.

"Oh"

"Bye" I said.

She gave me a dirty look before turning to walk away. She quickly turned back to us.

"Oh Kendall, I hope you have fun tomorrow." she said.

"I will" Kendall said.

"Just be careful okay" she said.

Kendall gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well you don't want Logan to come on to you" she said.

"Jo can you please go away. You're blocking the sun" James said.

She rolled her eyes then turned to leave.

"Wait Jo what do you mean?" Kendall asked.

She quickly turned around. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Kendall asked.

"That Logan is a fag" she said.

A few people gasped and covered their mouths.

"That's right everyone. Logan is a disgusting faggot" Jo said

I looked around and noticed that everyone at the pool was staring at me. Some were shaking their heads and others were whispering to each other. But all of them were looking at me with disgusted looks on their faces. The look I hated. I slouched down in the chair. People wouldn't look away. They kept staring and whispering.

"Jo what are you doing?" Kendall hissed.

"Just letting everybody know Logan's secret" she said.

"Why? Its no ones business about Logan's personal life" Kendall said.

"So. I thought everyone deserved to know about this." she said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I just wanted to warn people. They should all be careful with Logan." she said.

"Jo just get the hell out of here" James said.

Jo shot James a dirty look then turned back to Kendall.

"I don't know why you would rather hang out with a faggot then with me" Jo said.

"I don't care. He's my friend and I accept him" Kendall said.

"So you don't think he's gross because of what he is?" Jo asked.

"No it doesn't matter to me" Kendall said.

Everyone gasped and started whispering things about Kendall.

Kendall quickly stood up. "No what I meant is that…um…."

"That he is a disgusting faggot." Jo said.

Kendall quickly nodded. "Yeah"

I looked up at him in disbelief. He agreed with everyone. I was just some freak because I was gay. My eyes immediately filled up with tears. A few tears fell down my face, but I quickly wiped them. I stood up from the chair and ran into the lobby.

"Logie wait" Kendall called after me.

I ran into the elevators and up to apartment 2J. I entered my bedroom and slammed the door hard behind me. I didn't care if I broke it. I covered my face with my hands and took a few deep breaths. I didn't know what to do. Everyone was going to treat me different now and I don't think I can handle it. I couldn't live here anymore. I quickly pulled out my duffle bag and suitcase. I packed up all of my things. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I let them fall. I looked up when I heard the bedroom open.

"Logie I'm so sorry" Kendall said.

"No you're not" I said.

"Yes I am. I never meant what I said"

"You meant every word"

"No I didn't. please Logie don't go" he said.

"You know I actually thought you were sticking up for me, but you weren't. You're just like everyone else" I said

"No Logan I'm not like that. That wasn't me back there" he said.

"Whatever Kendall. I'm done with you" I said.

"But what about us?" he asked.

"I'm done with us" I said.

"But Logie…."

"No Kendall I don't want to hear it."

"Logan please. I never meant any of that" he said.

"Yes you did. You think I'm a…a disgusting faggot" I said.

He ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Logan I would never ever think that. I…..I love you"

I shook my head. "You don't love me. You're just saying that so I can run back to you. But I wasn't nothing to do with you"

"Please Logie don't leave me. I need you" he said.

"Just leave me alone" I said.

"But…."

"Get out"

"Logie"

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed.

Kendall sighed and left the apartment. I collapsed on my bed and broke down. I didn't want to leave him. He meant everything to me, but I obviously meant nothing to him. He may have said that he loved me, but really he didn't mean it. If he did he wouldn't have thought I was a faggot. I was nothing to him. He lied to me about everything. And I didn't want to be with a liar.

I pulled out my cell phone and called the one person I needed the most right now.

"Mom, I'm coming home"


	10. The Mess I Made

**_{I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away}_**

_****__Kendall's POV_

I walked out of apartment 2J and into the lobby. I sat down on one of the couches and covered my face with my hands. It was all my fault that Logan was going back to Minnesota. I never meant to call him anything . It was a big mistake. Once again Jo was the one to blame for ruining everything. But this time I was also to blame. If I just would've ignored Jo and everyone else, Logan and I would still be together. But I had to open up my stupid mouth and fuck everything up. I needed Logan in my life. Without him I was absolutely nothing. I have to make him stay. I cant lose him.

I looked up when I heard the elevators ding. Logan walked into the lobby with he suitcase and duffle bag. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were puffy and red. He was a complete mess. James and Carlos walked into the lobby and ran up to Logan.

"Please Logan don't go. We need you" James said.

Logan shook his head. "You guys don't need me. You said it yourself that I would be the one to get kicked out of the band"

"I never meant that. Please don't go" James said.

"We need you Logan. All of us" Carlos said.

Logan looked at me then back to James and Carlos. "You guys don't need me"

"But Logan…" James said

"No James. I'm leaving and never coming back" Logan said.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to my friends.

"Please Logie you cant leave. We all need you here with us. Without you there is no Big Time Rush" I said.

"Then find someone to replace me" Logan said.

"No Logan. Just stay here with us. We're your friends" Carlos said.

Logan glanced at me. "Some of you are"

I sighed. "Please Logie don't do this"

"I cant live here anymore. I'm better off in Minnesota where I belong" he said.

"Logan please" I said.

He shook his head. "I'm leaving. Good bye"

He pushed passed us and walked away.

"Logan wait. Don't do this. Come back" James called after him.

Logan didn't even turn back. He kept walking until he was gone.

"Go after him" James said.

I shook my head.

"Please Kendall" Carlos said.

"I cant" I said.

Carlos started crying and James wrapped his arm around him. James let go of Carlos and turned to me.

"You're a fucking idiot" James said.

"I didn't mean to say what I said. It was an accident" I said.

"Then w-why did you say it?" Carlos asked.

"Because I was scared ok. I didn't like the way everyone was talking about me" I said.

"This isn't about you. Its about Logan. And thanks to you he is gone" James said.

"Well how come you didn't say anything? You were just a bystander" I said.

"I was going to. But I thought you, Logan's boyfriend, would've said something. But you said the wrong thing" James said.

"How do you know we're together?" I asked.

"Well you guys acted like a couple and Camille confirmed it to us" James said.

"We never acted like a couple" I said.

"Yes you did. A few days ago Logan rested his head on your shoulder" Carlos said.

"That doesn't mean we are a couple" I said..

"You mean were. You guys are no longer a couple" James said.

"Look I never mean to hurt him" I said.

"Yet you keep doing it" James said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well first you kept sending him mixed signals. You told him that you were in love with Jo. And you gave him a disgusted look after he kissed you" James said.

"But I didn't know he liked me and I never meant to act like that" I said.

"Whatever Kendall. You can say all you want. But you're still a fucking idiot" James said.

"No I'm not. I just made a little mistake" I said.

"Little? That was a big mistake. You ruined everything" James said.

"It wasn't just me you know" I said.

"You're right. It was Jo and you. Why don't you just go with her. Its obvious you two are made for each other. You both act the same" James said.

"No, I love Logan" I said.

James laughed. "You don't love him. If you did you wouldn't have done what you did"

"I didn't mean it!" I yelled.

"Yes you did!" James yelled.

"Guys please stop fighting. you're causing a scene" Carlos said.

I turned my head to see everyone in the lobby staring at us. They were all waiting anxiously to see what would happen next. I turned back to James.

"You're just so fucking stupid Kendall. How could you do that to someone that loved you so much?" James asked.

"I never meant to hurt him. Why cant you just forget about it?" I asked.

"Because what you did was wrong and it pisses me off that you of all people would do something like that" James said.

"Then lets just forget about it" I said.

"Why can you just man up and admit what you did was wrong?" James asked.

"James just shut the fuck up" I said.

"No you're the one who needs to. Every time you open your fucking mouth, you say something bad" James said.

"G-guys" Carlos said.

"I hate you" I said.

"I don't care if you hate me. I don't really care for you at the moment either" James said.

"Just leave me alone" I said turning to walk away.

"You're a huge dick Kendall. Maybe it's a good thing Logan left. He wouldn't have to deal with someone like you" James said.

I turned around and punched James in the face. He let out a cry and fell to the floor. He grabbed his nose then looked at his hand. There was blood all over his hand and face. He looked up at me and gave me a dirty look.

"Kendall what did you do that for?" Carlos asked as he kneeled down beside James.

Everyone in the lobby was staring at me and whispering to each other. I felt so small and vulnerable. That must've been what Logan felt like when everyone was staring at him. I quickly ran out of the Palm Woods. I didn't want to be there. I just couldn't. Not with everyone staring and talking about me.

I ran to Palm Woods park. I kept running and running. Some people would glance at me from time to time. I kept running until I tripped and fell hard to the ground. My wrist made an awful cracking noise. I let out a scream and rolled over on my side. I sat up and gently rubbed my wrist. I knew I had broken it by the way it looked. It was already swelling.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Not from the pain, but because all this reminded me of Logan. When he broke his wrist I was there to help him. But now that I broke my wrist, he wasn't here to help me. I needed him here with me, he was the only one that could help me. He means the world to me. But I fucked up everything. That's all I'm good for.

I laid back in the grass and closed my eyes. I started sobbing and shaking. My Logie was gone and it was all my fault. I wanted him back. I need him. I told him that I loved him, but he didn't think I meant it. But I did. I love him so much. But now I will never get to tell him how much I love and care about him. He was gone and it was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry Logie"

**A/N: I personally think Kendall deserves all this lol. its his own fault. anywho sorry this chapter was short, but i really need help for the next chapter. im stuck ahhhhhhhhh! so if anyone has any ideas please message me. thank you =D**


	11. Need You Now

_**{I'm all alone and I need you now}**_

**Logan's POV**

I got off the plane and entered the Minnesota airport. It felt weird to be back in Minnesota, but this is where I belonged. I walked around the airport looking for my mom. I called her and asked her to meet me here. After a few minutes, I saw her.

"Mom!" I said as I ran up to her.

My mom immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Honey I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too" I said into her shoulder.

"Why did you decide to come back? Did you not like California?" she asked after we pulled apart.

"No California is great, but…"

"But what?"

"Can we talk about this at home?" I asked.

"Of course" she said.

The drive back to our house was quiet. I just sat silently in the passenger side looking out the window. When we passed a familiar grocery store, I could feel tears come to my eyes. That was the place where we all convinced Kendall to take Gustavo's offer and become a band. I remember hanging out there with all my friends. Those were the days when there was no drama. The only thing I really had to worry about was my performance in school. But being in California there was a lot more to worry about.

I had to worry about rehearsals with Gustavo. I had to worry about my school work and even if Big Time Rush was going to make it in Hollywood. But the one thing I was really worried about was my feelings for Kendall. I knew being in L.A. would change things between us. But now being back in Minnesota, I didn't have to worry about all that drama anymore. Everything was back to normal. Well almost everything.

It was still going to be hard to not have my friends here with me. Especially Kendall. I still loved and cared about him. He was my everything. I felt lost with out him. But even if I cared about him so much, I had to let him go. I couldn't be with him. He didn't love or care about me as much as I do for him. I was just being played. I knew he was going to be the hardest to forget, but I needed to let him go. It would just make my life easier.

I came back to reality when the car came to a stop. My mom turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I sighed and climbed out of the car. I opened the trunk to get my bags. I followed my mom and went inside the house. Everything still looked the same. Nothing changed.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's still at work, but he will be home soon" my mom said.

"Ok" I said.

"Why don't you go upstairs and set your stuff down. Dinner will be ready soon" she said.

I nodded and went upstairs. I opened the door to my bedroom and walked in. My room was kind of bare. I had taken a lot of my personal things with me to California. I set my bags down and walked over to the window. Part of me was glad to be back, but the other half wasn't. I missed being in L.A. with all my friends. I felt so alone here. But I knew this is better for me.

I decided to start unpacking. At least I would be focused on something else. I opened up my suitcase and took all my stuff out. I folded my clothes neatly and put them away in my dresser. After a few minutes everything was put away in the right places. I threw my duffle bag to the floor. When it hit the floor, I heard something break. I picked up my bag and opened it. Inside was a picture of Kendall and I. The frame was shattered and there was glass everywhere. I carefully picked up the picture and studied it. We were both smiling and we looked happy. This was way before all the drama between us. I could feel myself getting angry. I held on to the picture tighter. So tight that my knuckles were starting to turn white.

I stood up from my bed and threw the picture in the trash can. I didn't want to think about him. I was going to erase him from my mind completely. I want nothing to do with him. Its all his fault that I'm hurting. He probably isn't feeling anything. I was the one that was suffering. And all because of him. My life would've been a lot better and easier if he never walked into it. I needed to forget about him I didn't want to think about him ever again. I was just going to live the rest of my life without him ever crossing my mind. To me he never existed. No matter how hard it was going to be to forget about Kendall. I knew I had to. If he isn't in my life, then I would feel better and there wouldn't be so much stress. I didn't need Kendall for anything.

I was brought back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and my mom walked in.

"I just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in five minutes" she said.

"Ok. Is dad home yet?" I asked.

"He will be here in a few minutes"

I nodded and followed my mom into the dining room. I set the table while she went into the kitchen to finish up dinner. A few minutes later I heard a car pull up and then the front door open. I knew it was my dad. I was actually scared to see him. He wasn't exactly happy about me moving to California to pursue a career in the music business. He wanted me to stay here and become a doctor. My mom had to talk him into letting me go. It seemed like he didn't think I was capable of being in a band. I know I'm not that much of a singer, but I wanted to try it. And now I like it. But it was something my dad didn't approve of. I was afraid that he would hate me for not listening to him. But I was going to find out.

"Honey you are never going to believe what happened at work today. I…." my dad started.

He stopped when he walked into the dining room and saw me.

"L-Logan?"

"Hi dad" I said.

"I don't believe this. You're here. You're actually here" he said.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm home"

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I held on to him tightly. Its been a while since I've seen my parents, and I missed them. I soon felt a few tears roll down my face.

My dad let go and held me by my shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here"

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Of course. I missed you so much" he said.

"I missed you too dad"

"How long are you visiting?" he asked.

"I'm not visiting. I'm staying here for good" I said.

"Why?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but my mom cut me off.

"Lets discuss this over dinner" she said.

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the table. Dinner wasn't as awkward as I would've thought. I told my parents about California and what it was like to be in a band . My dad didn't seem upset with me at all. He actually said he was proud of me. After a few hours of catching up and laughing. I decided to tell them exactly why I was here and everything in between. I was really nervous to tell them everything that has been going on with me. But they are my parents and they deserve to know. I was just afraid that they wont accept me for being gay. But the only way I was going to find out was if I tell them.

"Um mom-dad" I said.

"Yes honey" my mom said.

"I have something really important to tell you" I said.

"What is it son? You know you can tell us anything" my dad said.

"Um well the reason I left California was because…um I was having some problems" I said.

"What kind of problems?" my mom asked.

"You weren't doing drugs were you?" my dad asked.

"No not at all. It actually involves Kendall" I said.

"Kendall? But he is such a sweet boy" my mom said.

"Not exactly. We're no longer friends" I said.

My mom gasped. "Why not? You guys used to be so close"

"Why don't I just start from the beginning. It would probably make everything easier to understand" I said.

My parents nodded and I continued.

"Please promise me that you guys wont hate me after I tell you this" I said.

"Sweetie we would never hate you. We love you" my mom said.

I took a deep breath. "Mom-dad…I'm gay"

My mom gasped and dropped her fork, causing it to clatter against the plate. My dad didn't say anything, just looked down. If I was afraid of him being disappointed in me before, I was wrong. He was obviously disappointed in my now.

"Are you guys mad?" I asked.

My mom sighed. "No honey. I'm fine with this"

I smiled. "Thanks mom"

"Fine? How the hell can you be fine with this?" my dad snapped.

My mom placed her hand on my fathers shoulder. "Dear just relax. Its no big deal"

My dad slammed his fist on the table, causing both my mother and I to jump.

"Damn it Pamela! Its not alright for our son to be gay!" my dad yelled.

"I don't think it matters" my mom said.

"Don't think it matters? It does matter. We should've never let him play hockey. Look what its done to him" my dad said.

"Dad, it wasn't hockey" I said.

"Then what was it? What did this to you?" my dad asked.

"It was Kendall" I said.

"Kendall did this to you?"

"Y-yeah. I'm in love him" I said.

"Then why aren't you with him? You should be the one you love" my mom said.

"Well I…."

My dad immediately cut me off. "Because Kendall doesn't love him back. Who could love a faggot"

"Dear!" my mom said

"Not its true. Isn't it Logan?" my dad asked.

I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. I couldn't show him that his words hurt me. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Look at me damn it!" my dad yelled.

I flinched and looked up at him. I could see the anger in his eyes and his face was red. I knew I shouldn't have told them. But I thought they would be okay with it. But they weren't. They were just like everyone else. I left California so I could get away from all the drama. But here in Minnesota I was dealing with it too.

"Why cant you just accept me for who I am?" I asked.

My mom grabbed my hand. "Sweetie I do accept you. I love you no matter what"

I smiled then turned to my dad. He was still fuming.

"Dad please don't be mad" I said.

"Get out" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out of my fucking house"

"Why?"

"Get the fuck out you faggot!" he yelled.

I stood up quickly. "Please dad don't do this"

"Get the fuck out!"

"I hate you!" I screamed.

I ran out of the house and into the cool Minnesota air. I didn't want to be here either. There was no place for me to go. I ran and ran and ran. I needed to get away from all of this. But there was no where I could go. I thought coming back to Minnesota would make everything better. But it was just as bad here as it was in California.

I kept running until I tripped over something. I landed on the ground hard. I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I realized I was in the woods. Kendall and I used to come here all the time to talk and just hang out. All of my memories of him came flooding back. I curled up into a ball and started sobbing. I needed Kendall more then ever. I may have said that I didn't need him. But I did. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I thought I belonged in Minnesota, but I don't. I belong in California with my friends. I needed them and they needed me.

I just laid on the cool ground and cried. Everyone I thought loved me just saw me as a freak and possibly a mistake. Both my father and Kendall hated me for being what I am. But I cant help it. That's who I am. I didn't want to be here anymore. But it was too late to go back. I screwed up everything and there was nothing I could do to change it.


	12. Coming For You

**Kendall's POV**

I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Everything was hurting. My wrist was in a lot of pain. And so was my heart. I think my heat was in more pain. A part of it was missing. I missed Logan so much. I hated not having him here with me. I needed him in my life. Without him I was nothing. I felt lost and alone without him. I cant stop thinking about him. He always crosses my mind. I had to have him back. I loved him.

After a few minutes of laying in bed, I decided to get up. Gustavo said he wanted to meet with us today. He didn't tell us what it was about, but I think I already knew what it was about. When I was ready for the day, I went into the kitchen. James and Carlos were leaning against the counter talking. Carlos looked up and smiled at me. James didn't even look at me. James and I still weren't talking to each other. He was still mad at me for punching him in the nose. No one was ever allowed to touch the face. I wasn't mad at James anymore. He was one of my best friends and I needed him right now. I sat down at the table and covered my face with my hands.

"Are you ok Kendall?" Carlos asked.

I nodded my head. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. But I was surprised to see that it was James. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Kendall I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things" he said.

"No you had every right to be mad at me. What I did was wrong" I said.

"Yeah but I still shouldn't have yelled. It just made everything worse. I was just upset at you for what you did, but I was also upset with Logan" James said.

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"I'm mad because he left. I mean I know its hard to deal with drama but…."

"He was just scared okay" I said

"I know that, but he didn't have to leave. Cant he see that we need him here" James said.

"He will come back though right?" Carlos asked.

I sighed. "I don't think so Carlitos"

"But why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I fucked everything up and he is better off in Minnesota. At least there he wont get hurt" I said.

Carlos sighed and walked into his and James room.

"He really misses him" James said.

"We all miss him" I said.

James stood up from the table. "I'll go talk to him"

"No I'll do it. Its my fault he is upset anyway" I said.

James nodded and sat back down. I stood up from the table and walked over to James and Carlos's shared room. I knocked once then opened the door. Carlos was sitting on his bed, his back facing me. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Carlos turned his head towards me. I could see that he was crying.

"Carlos are you ok?" I asked.

He quickly turned away from me. "I'm fine"

I frowned and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Its ok to cry Carlos. I miss him too" I said.

"B-but why did he have to leave? There was other solutions" Carlos said.

"I know. But he thought leaving would make everything better" I said.

"But it didn't. Everything just got worse" he said.

I sighed and held on to Carlos tightly. He was right. Everything was worse and it was all my fault. It was my fault my friends were hurting. It was my fault the love of my life was gone forever.

"K-Kendall"

"Yeah Carlos"

"Can you….um… can you get him back?" Carlos asked.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about doing that" I said.

"Then why don't you?" he asked.

"Because I know he wont come back" I said.

"Yes he will. Please Kendall you have to try. I miss him so much. I miss him telling me not to do dangerous stuff. Its not the same without him. Please Kendall go after him. Before its too late." Carlos said.

I sighed. "I will try"

Carlos smiled and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much Kendall. You're the best"

The door opened and James poked his head in. "Gustavo wants us there now"

I nodded and pulled away from Carlos. We both stood up and followed James to meet Kelly. The ride to Rocque Records was silent. No one said anything to anyone. We were afraid if we opened our mouths and said something. That it would remind us of Logan. We finally arrived at Rocque Records and walked into Gustavo's office. Gustavo was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when we walked in.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" James asked.

"I think you boys know why you're here" Gustavo said.

I sighed. "Its about Logan isn't it?"

"That and Big Time Rush" Gustavo said.

"Wait what's wrong with the band?" James asked.

"You guys cant be a band anymore" Gustavo said.

"What! Why?" James asked.

"James, since Logan isn't here anymore you guys cant be a band. It doesnt work." Kelly said.

"But we've worked so hard. This cant happen again." James said.

"What if we get Logan back?" Carlos asked.

"Its too late. Griffin said if we don't find a replacement in two days, you guys are going back to Minnesota" Gustavo said.

"No!" James yelled.

Gustavo and Kelly were taken aback.

"James just calm down" Kelly said.

"I cant calm down. This isn't fair!" James yelled.

"Gustavo we cant just replace Logan. He is special and no one can take his place" I said.

"I'm sorry Kendall. But I don't think he is coming back. We need to start having auditions" Gustavo said.

"But…"

Gustavo put his hand up to silent me. "Not another word. Its up to Griffin not me"

I sighed and turned to my friends. James and Carlos looked upset. Carlos looked like he was going to start crying any minute.

"You guys are dismissed" Gustavo said.

We left Rocque Records and got into the awaiting limo. I knew James and Carlos were going to want to talk about this, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to be left alone so I could think. Of course that didn't happen.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

I sighed. "I don't know"

"You don't know? Kendall you always have a plan" James said.

"I'm still thinking ok" I said.

"Well can you think faster. We only have two days left" James said.

"Don't pressure me okay" I said.

"But you need to do something" Carlos said.

"Why cant you guys come up with something?" I asked.

"Because you're the leader of the group. Its your job" James said.

"But I'm not a good leader. Logan is gone because of me" I said.

"Then fix it" James said.

"What do you want me to do? Go after him?" I asked.

"Yes!" James and Carlos said in unison.

I sighed. "Its not going to work"

"You don't know that Kendall. He might want to be back here with us" James said.

"Please Kendall. We need him" Carlos said.

I sighed. "Ok I'll do it"

Carlos jumped on me. "Thank you Kendall!"

"No….problem… Carlos" I said.

James quickly pulled Carlos off me.

"Sorry" Carlos said.

"Its no big deal" I said while rubbing my arm.

"So what's the plan?" James asked.

"I'm going to fly to Minnesota and bring Logan back" I said.

"When?" Carlos asked.

"I'll leave tonight. The sooner the better" I said.

"What can we do?" James asked.

"Make sure my mom doesn't find out about this. I don't want her to worry" I said.

"How do we do that?" Carlos asked.

"Tell her Gustavo needed to see me or that I went out. I don't know make something up" I said.

"Do you think this is going to work?" James asked.

I smiled. "Yup"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Ok do you have everything?" James asked.

I nodded. "I think so. I don't need much"

"Do you have your ticket?" James asked.

I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out the plane ticket. "Yup"

"Um what about you're jacket? Its gets cold in Minnesota" James said.

"James I have everything" I said.

"No no no!" Carlos said as he ran into the living room.

I rolled my eyes. "Carlos I don't need anything else"

"Here" he said handing me a bag of fruit smackers.

"Fruit smackers?" I asked.

"Yeah I was saving them for later, but I thought you should have them instead. You know if you get hungry along the way" Carlos said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

He smiled back and quickly pulled me into a hug. That's when I heard a little whimper.

"Carlos are you crying?" I asked.

He let go and wiped his eyes. "I just got something in my eye"

"Carlos dont cry. I'm going to bring Logan back" I said.

"I know. But its not that" he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to miss you?" he said.

"Aw Carlos" I said as I pulled him into another hug. "I'm going to come back"

"B-but what if y-you don't" he sniffed.

I let go and held him by his shoulder. "Carlos I promise that I will come back and Logan will be with me. This is where we belong"

He nodded. "Ok"

"James does my mom know about this?" I asked.

"No. she went out with Katie. We will tell her something when she gets back" James said.

"Ok thanks" I said.

"Anytime" James said.

"I guess this is it" I said.

"Please Kendall bring Logan back" Carlos said.

"Don't worry I will" I said.

"Good luck buddy" James said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks" I said into his shoulder.

After a few minutes we pulled apart. I took a deep breath and left the apartment. I was going to bring my Logie back. He didn't belong in Minnesota. He belonged here with his friends. I was going to do whatever it takes to get him back. I needed him and he needed me. I knew once I had him in my arms again. I wouldn't be in pain anymore. He was the only one that could make me feel better. I just hope that he comes back with me.


	13. My Knight in Shinning Armor

**Logan's POV**

I sat down next to my window and just looked out. The cool Minnesota sir hitting my face. The sun was just starting to set and the sky was changing colors. Everything looked so peaceful. But it didn't feel peaceful to me. Everything was the opposite. I have never felt more alone in my entire life. My parents hated me and so did my friends. I didn't think any of this would happen to me, but it did.

I looked down at my wrist. It was still hurting. My dad made it worse by grabbing it and dragging me up to my room. I was also slapped in the face. He said I deserved it for running away. But I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to deal with my parents. So that's why I ran. I just wanted to get away from everything.

I couldn't stop thinking about my friends. I missed them so much. They were always there for me. Especially Kendall. He would protect me from everything. But he wasn't here now to protect me. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I tried my best to hold them back. I couldn't hold them anymore and they fell. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

I looked up when I heard my bedroom door open. My mom walked in.

"Hi sweetie" she said.

I didn't answer her, just looked away. She sighed and walked over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

She sighed. "Honey I'm so sorry"

I shook my head. "No you're not"

"Yes I am. This wasn't supposed to have happened. We're supposed to be a happy family" she said.

"I don't have a family" I said.

"Yes you do. Your father and I love very much" she said.

"If you guys loved me, then you would accept me" I said.

"We do accept you. Your father just needs some time to think"

"Think? He shouldn't have to think. He should just accept me" I said.

"Sweetie he does. He was just surprised that's all" she said.

"Mom stop lying to me" I said.

"Honey I'm not lying. I would never lie to you" she said.

"Just please leave me alone" I said.

My mom nodded and walked over to the door.

"By the way we will be back later" she said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Your father and I just want to get out for a few hours. We will be back later" she said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to looking out the window. I heard my mom sigh then close the door. A few minutes later I saw the car pull out of the drive way. I sighed and walked over to my bed. I collapsed on it and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I opened them and reached into my trashcan. I pulled out the picture of Kendall and I. I slowly traced it with my finger. I could feel more tears approaching. I quickly shut my eyes to keep them from falling. After a few seconds my eyes started to burn. I opened my eyes and a few tears fell on to the picture. I rolled over on to my back and held the picture to my chest.

I needed Kendall so much right now. I know I said I should forget about him, but I cant. He is someone that I cant erase. Evert time I try, he keeps coming back. Even though he hurt me when we were together. He was hurting me now because he wasn't here with me. Moving back to Minnesota was the biggest mistake I have ever made. It just made everything worse. I felt so guilty for leaving. I left everything behind. Carlos was probably crying because I wasn't there. James was probably trying to be strong, but he missed me too. And Kendall was probably heartbroken. He and I were the closest of the group. Kendall was always there for me. When I was around him I felt safe and protected. Like I said before, he's like my guardian angel. Every time he would hold me in his arms, all my worries would disappear. I missed being captured in his warm embrace.

I rolled over on to my side and curled up into a ball. The picture still held tightly in my hands. I shut my eyes and started sobbing. After a few minutes I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up when I heard something. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to my window and peered outside. I didn't see anything unusual, so I walked back over to my bed. I was surprised my parents weren't back yet. They must've really needed to get out. They probably went out for a drink or something. That was my fathers solution for everything. Whenever he had a problem the first place that he would go is the bar. I guess I was his problem now.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about everything that happened today. I couldn't believe my own father hated me. I know my mom didn't, but my dad obviously did. If he didn't hate me, then he would've accepted me for who I am. Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what. But I guess my dad wasn't like that. I bet if I told Mrs. Knight about this, she would've been more understanding and she would've accepted me. That was one of the things I loved about her. She loved you no matter what. I always saw her as a second mother. She was always there for me when my parents weren't.

I needed to be back in California. That's where I belonged. I have to get out of here. But I was afraid it was too late. Probably everyone forgot about me. I did tell James to find a replacement. I wonder if they really did.

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand. I felt like calling Kendall, but I couldn't. It would just be weird. But I just wanted to hear his voice. Then maybe I would feel better. I sighed and put my phone back.

"Logan"

I sat up and looked around the room. I shrugged and laid back down. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Logan"

Either I was really tired or I couldn't stop thinking about Kendall. Because I could hear him calling my name. I was probably going crazy. I sat up when I heard my name being called again. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Kendall. I quickly opened the rest of my window.

"Kendall is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah its me" he said.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I flew of course." he said.

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to see you. I'm here to rescue you"

"But I don't deserve to be rescued" I said.

"Yes you do Logie. I'm going to bring you back" he said.

"No you cant"

"Why?"

"Because I need to stay here. I'm not ready to face everyone" I said.

"Logan you need to come back. We all miss you. Carlos is crying because you're not there" he said.

"I cant Kendall. Everything will just be awkward between us" I said.

"No it wont Logie. I need you so much. Please come back. I love you" he said.

I sighed. "Love is a strong word. It has a special meaning"

"I know that Logie. You're very special to me. I have never met anyone like you before. I'm glad you came into my life and I'm not going to let you just walk out of it. I love you Logan" he said.

"I'm sorry Kendall" I said.

"Please Logie. I mean it. Let me show you how much I love you"

"There is nothing you can do. Just go home and forget about me" I said.

"You know I cant do that Logie. You're someone I cant forget about easily. Please give me one more chance" he said.

"I cant"

"Please Logie"

I shook my head and turned away from the window. I wanted to go back. But he cant be forgiven that easily. What he did was wrong. He needed to learn from his mistakes. And if that meant not getting me back. Then so be it. Nothing was going to change my mind.

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me_

I turned around and looked out the window again. Kendall was singing to me.

_'cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see._

I smiled and sang along with him.

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe. There I just said it I'm scared you'll forget about me._

After we stopped singing, I smiled at Kendall. He was smiling too.

"I love you Logan so much" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Stay right there. I'm coming up" he said.

I nodded and watched as Kendall climbed up to my window. A few minutes later he was standing in my room. I ran up to him and pressed my lips to his. He instantly melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his along my waist. When the need for air became to much, we pulled apart. Panting. He rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you Logie. So much it hurts" he said

"Really?"

"Yes. You mean the world to me. When you're not around me it feels like a part of me is missing. You're my better half" he said.

"That's exactly how I feel when you're not with me" I said.

"Then that proves how much we really need each other. Please Logie come back with me to California" he said.

I sighed. "I don't know Kendall"

"Please Logie. What's holding you back? Is it me?" he asked.

"No its….my dad" I said.

"Just forget about him. Forget about what the world thinks. We belong together. Nothing even matters" he said.

"But what if….."

Kendall cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"I love you Kendall" I said.

"I love you too Logie" he said.

"I guess I better start packing" I said.

Kendall smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I quickly grabbed my bags and started throwing all my things in it. Kendall helped gather my things. I stopped when I heard a car pull up. I quickly ran to my window.

"Kendall you need to leave now" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My parents are home. If they see you you're dead" I said.

"Logan relax. Your parents love me" he said.

"No they don't. Well my mom does, but my dad hates your guts" I said.

"Hate me? Why?" he asked.

"Because my dad thinks you did this to me. Please Kendall leave. I don't want you to get hurt" I said.

"I'm not leaving you Logie"

"But…."

He pressed his lips to mine and held me close.

"I love you" he said.

I heard the front door open and my parents talking to each other. I quickly grabbed Kendall by the wrist. He hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I just broke my wrist and you grabbed it" he said.

"I'm sorry"

"Its fine"

I brought his wrist up to my lips and kissed it.

"Better?" I asked.

"A lot better" he said.

I grabbed Kendall's good hand and pushed him in my closet. I closed the closet door but left it a little open. I ran back to my bed. A few minutes later my parents walked in.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" my dad asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Well we heard you running around or something" my mom said.

"I wasn't running. I've been laying here this whole time" I said.

My dad eyed me suspiciously. I could feel myself starting to sweat as he scanned my room.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This" he said as he picked up my duffle bag. "Were you planning on running away?"

"N-no" I said.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not" I said.

He walked over to me and got it my face. It was then I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was never good when he was drunk and angry.

"Then why is all your stuff packed up?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Answer me damn it!"

I flinched and turned away from him. I looked over at my closet. I could barely see Kendal through the crack. I didn't want him to see this. But I guess I didn't have a choice. I know I was making my dad even more angry by ignoring him, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Look at me you faggot!" he yelled.

I still didn't look up. I kept my eyes locked on Kendall's. My dad raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I hissed in pain and grabbed my cheek.

"Dear just leave him alone" my mom said.

"No this boy deserves to be punished" my dad said.

"No I don't. why cant you just leave me the fuck alone" I said.

My dad slapped me again then he started beating me. I tried to stop him, but he overpowered me. My mom was screaming at him and trying to get him off me.

"Leave him alone!'

My dad let go of me and looked up. Kendall wasn't in my closet anymore.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Kendall repeated.

"What are you doing here?" my dad asked.

"I'm here to take Logan back to California. He doesn't belong here. All he does is get mistreated anyway" Kendall said.

"You are not taking my son back there. Look what its done to him. Look what you've done to him" my dad said.

"The only thing I've done to Logan is show him love. Something you couldn't do" Kendall said.

"Please Kendall just go" I said.

"No Logie. I'm taking you with me. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

"Shut up!" my dad yelled. "You don't know what love is"

"Yes I do. And Kendall loves me back. You were wrong dad" I said.

"I was not wrong. He doesn't love you. Who could love a disgusting faggot" my dad said.

"Hey! Logan is not a faggot. So just shut you're fucking mouth" Kendall said.

"Get out of my house before I call the cops" my dad said.

"Do it I don't care. Because I will just tell them what you do to your son" Kendall said.

My dad glared at Kendall and clutched his hands into fists. He walked over to Kendall and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Get the fuck out of my house" my dad said.

"Let go of me" Kendall said as he tried to escape my dads grasp.

My dad dragged Kendall to the door.

"No let him go!" I screamed.

I ran over and tried to set Kendall free. My dad turned around and punched me in the face. I fell to the floor. Shocked and scared. My dad has never gone that far before.

"No one hurts my Logie" Kendall said.

Kendall managed to escape my dads hold on him and he punched my dad in the face. He fell to the floor and was unconscious. I looked at my dad then back up at Kendall.

"That felt good" Kendall said.

I smiled and stood up. Kendall immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Kendall" I said.

"I love you too Logie" he said.

My mom walked over and kneeled down beside my father.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mitchell" Kendall said.

"Its ok. Its not your fault" my mom said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes its perfectly fine. You were just trying to defend yourself and the one you love" my mom said.

"Mom is it ok if I go back with Kendall?" I asked.

"Its up to you sweetie. Whatever you choose I will support you" she said.

"Then I choose Kendall" I said.

My mom smiled and stood up. She pulled me into a hug.

"I love you honey" she said.

"I love you too mom" I said.

She let go and held me by my shoulders. "Please promise that you will still visit us. Your father will get over it in time. He still loves you"

I sighed. "I cant make any promises. But I will try"

She nodded and let me go. Kendall grabbed my bags and walked over to the door.

"Come on Logie" he said.

I nodded. I pulled my mom into another hug.

"I love you mom" I said.

"I love you too. Please be careful" she said.

"I will" I said into her shoulder.

We pulled apart and I followed Kendall out the door. When we walked outside, I took a deep breath. I was a little nervous about leaving, but I belonged with Kendall. It was really cold out and I shivered. Kendall noticed and handed me his jacket.

"Here take it" he said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine"

I smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"You know I never got to thank you" I said.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Thank me for what?"

"For rescuing me. You're my hero" I said.

"I am?"

"No. You're something better then that. You're my knight in shining armor" I said.

He smiled. "Thanks"

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said.

I smiled. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I was so glad that I was going home. Kendall was right. I didn't belong in Minnesota. I belonged in California with all my friends. At least there I know I'm loved. If it wasn't for Kendall, I would still be locked in my room crying my eyes out. Kendall really is the greatest person in the world. He really does love and care about me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have came all this way to rescue me. I guess he really is my knight in shinning armor.

**A/N: OK i have one more chapter left then the story is over. i really want to end this one so i can work on more Kogan. yay! i have a few ideas but im not sure yet. anywho hope everyone liked this chapter =D**


	14. Nothing Even Matters

**Logan's POV**

It was really early in the morning by the time we got back to California. Kendall and I slept through the whole flight. It wasn't that comfortable, but being in Kendall's arms made everything better. I was still nervous about returning to California. But Kendall said I shouldn't be. According to him, everyone missed me. But I was still afraid of how everyone was going to treat me.

Before I went back to Minnesota, everyone treated me pretty badly. And I don't think I'm ready to deal with that all over again. But I just have to be strong like Kendall. I always look up to him. He is the perfect role model. He is never afraid of anything. He is always there for the people he loves. And he never hurts anyone. Well sometimes he does, but he doesn't mean to. Even though Kendall has some flaws. He is still perfect to me.

I was also a little nervous about Kendall though. I was afraid he would do something to hurt me again. But he did say he loved me. And he flew all the way to Minnesota to rescue me. I was just going to have to trust him. Even though what he did was unforgivable. I had to forgive him. If you love someone so much, you would automatically forgive them. Even if they did something so terrible, you just had to. Love conqurs all.

We left the airport and took a cab back to the Palm Woods. Kendall fell asleep while I looked out the window. California was absolutely beautiful when the sun was coming up. Everything looked like it was glowing. The buildings, the beach. Everything. I cant believe I left all of this behind. I was such an idiot. A few minutes later we arrived at the Palm Woods. I woke Kendall up and we climbed out of the cab. I stopped at the entrance. I was still really nervous.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm just a little scared" I said.

"Don't be. I'm going to be here with you. I promise no one is going to hurt you" he said.

"You promise"

"I promise. Now come on our friends are waiting for us" he said.

Kendall wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me inside. Since it was still early, no one was up. We entered the elevator and got off on the second floor. We reached our apartment, but I hesitated.

"Its ok Logie. I can give you a minute" Kendall said.

"No its ok. I just need to do it" I said.

"Everything is going to be ok" he said.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. We pulled apart and Kendall opened the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was immediately greeted by Carlos.

"Logan! Oh my god you're home. I…."

"C-Carlos…."

"….missed you so much. Everything was so different without you"

"C-Carlos….cant b-breath" I said.

James quickly pulled Carlos off me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" James said.

"Sorry" Carlos said.

I smiled and pulled Carlos into another hug. "I missed you too Carlos"

We pulled apart and James gave me a hug.

"Its great to have you back" James said.

"Its great to be back" I said.

Carlos turned to Kendall and jumped on him.

"You did it! You brought Logan back. Thank you! I could just kiss you" Carlos said.

"No that's ok. A simple thank you is enough" Kendall said.

I chuckled and pulled Carlos off of Kendall.

"Carlos your hugs are scary" Kendall said.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy" Carlos said.

"My mom still doesn't know about this, right?" Kendall asked.

"Um….." James said.

"You told her!" Kendall said.

"It may have slipped" James said.

"And who's fault is that?" Kendall asked.

James quickly pointed at Carlos.

"Me? I didn't say anything" Carlos said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Carlos"

Carlos put his hands up. "I didn't"

"One" Kendall said.

"I didn't"

"Two"

"Kendall I swear I didn't" Carlos said.

"Thr…."

"Okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But your mom is just so scary when she's angry. I'm really sorry Kendall" Carlos said.

Kendall sighed. "Its fine I guess. Where is she anyway?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Asleep"

"Turn around" Carlos said.

Kendall and I turned around. Mrs. Knight was standing in the doorway to her room. Her hands on her hips. She was obviously angry.

"Oh hey mom. Did I tell you how much I loved you today?" Kendall said.

"Don't use that on me mister" Mrs. Knight said.

"Well it was worth a shot" Kendall mumbled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Um morning" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have noticed you were gone?"

"Um yes" Kendall said.

"What were you thinking? Running off in the middle of the night" she said.

"Mom I did it for a good reason. I brought Logan back" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight's expression softened and she ran up to me. She immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Logan I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too Mama Knight" I said.

She let go and held me by my shoulders. "Don't think you're getting away with this. You shouldn't have ran away either."

"I know. I'm sorry" I said.

"Its ok. I forgive you" she said.

"What! How come he gets off easy?" Kendall asked.

"No he isn't. You both are punished" Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos and James snickered. Mrs. Knight turned to them.

"You boys are punished too" she said.

"Why" Carlos groaned.

"Because you two didn't tell me." Mrs. Knight said.

"Sorry" James and Carlos said.

Mrs. Knight turned back to Kendall and I. "Now you boys get some rest. You look exhausted"

I yawned and followed Kendall into our bedroom. I threw my bags on the floor and collapsed on my bed. It felt so nice to be back. I missed everything. Including my comfy bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. My eyes shot open when Kendall jumped on me.

"Kendall what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to surprise you" he said.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I asked.

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips. The kiss stared out gentle and sweet. Then it turned passionate. I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him closer. He licked my bottom lip, begging for access, which I granted. I moaned into the kiss as Kendall mapped out my mouth with his tongue. I tugged on his blonde hair and moaned even louder when our erections brushed together. We quickly pulled apart as the bedroom door opened.

"Oh god! My eyes. My poor virgin eyes" James said as he quickly covered his eyes.

"James get out" Kendall said.

"I just wanted to let you know that Gustavo wants to see us later" James said.

"Ok. Now leave!" Kendall said.

"Alright I'm leaving." James said.

The bedroom door closed and Kendall turned back to me.

"Now where were we" he said.

"Sorry but I'm just not feeling it. Maybe later" I said.

"I'm gonna kill James" Kendall said.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the lips. I crawled under the covers and snuggled closer to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Dogs I have good news and some bad news" Gustavo said.

"You've decided to let me go solo" James said.

We all rolled our eyes.

"No! since Logan is back we can continue with the band" Gustavo said.

"And what's the bad news?" Kendall asked.

"You have a lot of work to do. You all can thank Logan for that" Gustavo said.

James and Carlos groaned while Kendall just chuckled.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"Nothing. But you look so cute" Kendall said.

I blushed a dark shade of red. Kendall chuckled and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

"Ew" Carlos said.

"You think that's bad. You should've seen what they were doing this morning" James said.

"I think its cute" Kelly said.

"Stop it!" Gustavo yelled.

Kendall and I quickly pulled apart. I could feel my face heating up again.

"You guys are dismissed. And don't you **ever **do that in my office again" Gustavo said.

"Sorry Gustavo, I cant promise anything" Kendall said.

"Get out!" Gustavo yelled.

We quickly ran out of Gustavo's office. We climbed into the limo and went back to the Palm Woods.

"So what should we do now?" Carlos asked as we entered the lobby.

"Pool!" James said.

I bit my lip. I didn't really want to go to the pool. I was afraid of how everyone would treat me. Kendall looked at me then turned to James.

"You guys go ahead. Logan and I have plans" Kendall said.

James and Carlos started laughing.

"That's not what I meant" Kendall said as he punched James in the arm.

"Ow! I was only kidding" James said as he rubbed his arm.

Carlos and James walked over to the pool. Still laughing.

"Wait Kendall, what plans?" I asked.

"Don't worry we will think of something fun to do" Kendall said.

"Logan!"

I turned around to see Camille running towards us. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too" I said.

We pulled apart and she smacked me in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"For not saying goodbye. And leaving in the first place" she said.

"Sorry" I said.

She smiled. "Its ok"

I nodded. Camille turned to Kendall and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"That was for hurting poor Logan. Kendall you are a douche sometimes" she said.

I chuckled. "She's got a point"

Kendall glared at me.

"Sorry" I said.

"No its fine. I know I'm a douche and I'm sorry" he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw you guys are so cute" Camille said.

I blushed again.

"So where are you two love birds headed?" Camille asked.

"I'm taking Logan out" Kendall said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yup. You deserve a special night" he said.

"Aw that's so sweet. Logan you must tell me everything" Camille said.

"I don't think I can tell you everything" I said.

Camille playfully smacked my arm. "You naughty boy"

"Wait Kendall, we cant go out tonight" I said.

"Why not Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Because of Jo. She still hates me and she might ruin everything" I said.

"Logie relax. She isn't going to do that" Kendall said.

I crossed my arms and gave him the 'are you kidding me look'

"Ok ok. I'll make sure she doesn't" he said.

"No I'll do it. I did want to give her a busted lip to go with her nose" Camille said.

"Wait you beat Jo up?" I asked.

"I had to. She hurt my best friend" she said.

I smiled. "Thanks"

"Anything for my bestie. Besides that blonde bimbo needs another ass kicking" Camille said.

"You know she's a black belt right?" Kendall asked.

"I know. Yet I still managed to kick her ass. But listen I will take care of Jo and you guys enjoy your date" Camille said.

"Thanks Camille. you're the best" I said.

"I know" she said.

"We will see you later. Logan needs to start getting ready" Kendall said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yup" Kendall said as he started dragging me away.

"Bye" I said.

Camille smiled and waved. Kendall pulled me into the elevator, then pressed his lips to mine. We pulled apart when the elevator doors opened to our floor. Kendall opened the door to 2J and pushed me inside.

"Ok you get ready and I'll be back later" Kendall said.

"But Kendall…."

I didn't get to finish because the door slammed in my face. I sighed and walked to the bedroom. I didn't know what Kendall had planned for us. I probably shouldn't be worried about it.

I took a quick shower then got dressed. It took me a few hours to decided on what to wear. I didn't know if I should dress up or just go casual. I decided on casual. I put on black jeans with a red t-shirt. To finish it off I wore my black leather jacket. I even spiked my hair a little more and put on a little cologne.

I studied myself in the mirror. I guess I looked alright. I didn't know exactly what was planned. I walked in the living room to find James and Carlos sitting on the couch. I guess they came back early. They looked up when I entered the room.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall is taking me out tonight" I said.

"Be careful" James said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're gonna get laid" James said.

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Because when Kendall see's you. He's gonna be like damn!" James said.

"You are way off" I said.

A few seconds later the front door opened and Kendall walked in. when he saw me his face lit up.

"Damn Logan" he said.

James and Carlos started laughing.

"I told you" James said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kendall asked.

"James said that Logan was going to get laid tonight" Carlos said.

Kendall smirked. "Hmm that could be arranged"

"Ew dude I was just kidding" James said.

"Well I'm not" Kendall said as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close.

"Get a freakin room already" James said.

"We have one. But you guys are always walking in on us. Its like you want to see us getting it on" Kendall said.

James and Carlos didn't say anything, just looked down at their hands.

"Ew you do don't you?" I asked.

"Perverts" Kendall said.

"You guys seriously need to get a girlfriend" I said.

"We know" Carlos and James said.

Kendall and I burst out laughing. James and Carlos started throwing pillows at us. We quickly left the apartment, still laughing. We stopped laughing and Kendall grabbed my hand. We got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. When we entered the lobby I noticed Jo. She looked awful. He lip and nose was busted. Camille was right about kicking her ass. And she beat it good. Jo huffed when she saw us and she stormed out to the pool.

"Kendall where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see Logie" he said.

We were walking around Palm Woods park and I was starting to get nervous. The park wasn't safe this late.

"Kendall the sun is starting to set and it will be dark soon. Why are we here?" I asked.

"Logie just be patient" he said.

"But its not safe. Some crazy person could jump out and kill us" I said.

"Logie I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here to protect you. Just think of me as your guardian angel" he said.

I smiled. "I actually used to think that all the time"

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we were growing up you were always there for me. You still are to this day" I said.

Kendall smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I sighed when we pulled apart.

"We're almost there" he said.

We kept walking for another few minutes, until Kendall stopped.

"Close your eyes" he said.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Kendall what's going on?"

"Just keep your eyes closed. You'll see in a few minutes" he said as he dragged me along.

"Ok open your eyes" he said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. On top of a little hill was a picnic set up.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"I thought we could have a little picnic and watch the sunset" he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "No problem"

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the picnic blanket. I sat down and he handed me a plate of food.

"Isn't this a little girly?" I asked.

"Eh I guess. I'm really good at those" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said.

Kendall pulled out two glasses and a bottle of cider.

"Cider. Nice" I said.

"Hey I couldn't get us champagne" he said.

I chuckled. "Kendall its fine"

He opened the bottle and poured it into the glasses. He handed me mine.

"A toast to us" he said.

I smiled and pressed my glass to his. After we were done eating, Kendall pulled me close and we watched the sun set. The sky looked so beautiful. Changing to pretty shades of pinks and purples.

"Its beautiful" I said.

Kendall looked down at me. "Yeah it is"

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Kendall" I said.

"I love you too Logie" he said.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I loved being wrapped tightly in his arms. It's the only place I feel safe and protected. I was glad I returned to California. I don't belong in Minnesota. Right here in Kendall's arms is where I belonged. I don't care what people think of me. I only care what Kendall thinks. He is the only one that I love. He is the only one that matters to me. Nothing even matters.

**A/N: So thats the end of this story. i hope everyone liked it. a big thank you to everyone that had reviewed, alerted or favorited this story. it means a lot. i'm sorry if the story seemed a little rushed, but i just wanted to finish this. other story ideas were popping in my head. i have a question though. what kind of kogan story should i do next. i was thinking of doing a scary type one cuz i like horror. but im not sure yet. anywho i have to go its almot time for the Kids Choice Awards and im super excited. i bet Logan is going to look so freakin hot lol. i hope they when two blimps. they deserve it. anyway bye for now =D**


End file.
